Lonely Hunter
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: -Cerys felt the familiar hit of uneasiness before the orcs attacked all of them. She could practically feel their breath idling on the back of her neck as she held the tip of the arrow near her lips as she calmly breathed. They were just a minute away from where they were resting.. and before they even appeared, Cerys let her arrow fly, the arrows tip piercing the unseen orc...-
1. The Beauty of Hunting

**_~Lonely Hunter~_**

_ 'she will fool you into thinking she loves you, & when you come to realize it, she'll leave you all alone, not giving you a second thought'_

**_~Part I~_**

**_~The Beauty of Hunting~_**

_That Sunday morning was the best Adalyn ever had. Not because her father was back from his meeting with the White Council, but because she would get to go outside of Lake-Town, and hunt with her father in the woods, near the Woodland Realm. Adalyn bounced up and down on her little feet, her two side braids moving to the rhythm of her jumping. Adalyn was right in front of the front door, and she smiled, a smile of pure joy and excitement. She never would have thought that orcs were going to murder her entire family in front of her very own eyes, and left the place burning._

_Adalyn was 9 yrs. old, her birthday on December 22nd. She had an older brother, Jonathan, and a younger brother, Thomas. Jonathan was 18 yrs. old, and Thomas was only 4 yrs. old. Her father, Alan, and her mother, Deilana, had been happily married for 20 years. Adalyn's mother, Deilana was an elf, and her father was a strong Man, and he worked with the White Council, since he represented the Man._

_Deilana was an elf from the Woodland Realm, but then left for Rivendell. Both Lord Thranduil & Lord Elrond were very fond of Deilana, since she was one of the most skilled fighters and healers in both Kingdoms. Deilana was skilled the best with a bow and arrow, but preferred throwing daggers or knives. She would take Adalyn to both kingdoms, to visit her people. Adalyn enjoyed both Lords, and she would play with the young Legolas whenever she was visiting the Woodland Realm, and if not, then she would play with Lord Elrond's daughters in Rivendell. _

_Adalyn was the only one out of her siblings who liked to visit both kingdoms. They were a part of her anyways. Jonathan would tag along, and he would practice fighting with Legolas, but that was the only thing he really liked. Fighting. Thomas visited once or twice, and he would always eat the herbs if they were in his reach._

_Alan, her father, was good friends with Lord Elrond, and he was even closer wit Lord Thranduil. They had known each other for as long as they could remember. _

_Adalyn would practice shooting arrows, wielding daggers, sword fighting, and throwing knives, but what amused her the most was the whip. No elf used it, only for torture, which they rarely did. They still kept it in their weapons room, and Adalyn would rush for it, and she would start twirling around, her whip flying, beating down invisible creatures in the forest near the kingdom. Until now, did she realize these creatures actually did exist in that very forest._

_Deilana would sometimes stay for the night, Alan's sisters taking care of her two sons, whilst she stayed with Adalyn in the elves kingdom. _

_Adalyn adored her mother. She had more of her mothers features though. But she had the height of both parents. Adalyns skin was a milky yet creamy pale white. Her eyes constantly changed from an ocean blue, to forest green, or a stormy gray color. Adalyns lips were always a pale peach, full of color though, her eyelashes as black as can be, and her hair was a pale blonde, almost like Legolas's but a bit darker. Her height was, 5'6 ft., which was quite tall for most Man girls. She had long thin, but strong hands, with nails always clipped short. Adalyn always liked to make her eyes dark with a special black paint for the eyes, that most She- Elves used. _

_Adalyns mother would laugh whenever Adalyn dressed up in her elvish gear or clothes. She prance around the little home of theirs, tripping, but always getting back up, and singing again. Her favorite was the "Elbereth Gilthoniel" one that her mother sang to her at night, before tucking her in bed. It went like this;_

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
na-chaered palan diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath  
nef aear, sí aearon,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí aearon!_

_(O Star-queen Star-kindler,_  
_Glimmering white, sparkling like jewels_  
_the glory of the heavens slides down from the firmament._  
_Having gazed afar at the distance_  
_from tree-tangled lands of Middle-earth_  
_on this side of the ocean, here, great ocean_  
_Fanuilos, I will sing to you_  
_On this side of the ocean, here, great ocean!)_

_Adalyn fell in love with her mothers voice all over again. It was soft, and gentle, but full of power and strength. Deilana taught all her children the elvish language, and so did her husband Alan. He would sometimes speak with Deilana in elvish, and he always ended their conversations or even arguments with a soft little kiss on her nose, which would always cause her to shiver and giggle._

_On that day, you can imagine how excited and happy Adalyn was, to go hunting with her father, & for her father to come back. She hadn't seen her father in a week, which was unusually quite long for a White Council meeting. Adalyn had prepared her small daggers, and her own bow and arrow, made by the people of the Woodland Realm. She also had the delicious bread dough her mother made, with freshly made cheese, and some eat for her fathers sake. Besides the food, there were herbs for tea, from Rivendell, since everyone in their family loved the unique and exquisite herbs made by the peaceful elves. There was a small tea pot, made for traveling, with already hot water in it, along with honey in a jar, for sweetening. Finally, two normal butter knives for the cheese, and napkins, hand woven from her mothers beautiful yet skilled hands._

_Adalyn had it all set, and just had to wait. Just had to wait. It was that simple, right? Not for a small child though. Adalyn grew worried, and she rushed to her mothers bedroom, a look of worry on her face. _

_"Mama! Father is not home yet. What if something happened to him!?" Adalyn exclaimed quickly, and she drew a sharp breath. Deilana laughed, a laugh of sincere pleasure, and stood up from the little stool she had recently been braiding her hair while sitting on. She wore a pale blue dress, that had light green silk ribbons entwining themselves across her chest, and white sewn designs along the arms, and on sides of the skirt of the dress._

_"Ada, do not worry. Your father is the sort of man who always catches himself in other things. He will be home sewn, i know it." Deilana smiled when Adalyn played with her seamstress._

_"You sure, Mama?" Adalyn asked quietly, red color creeping towards her cheeks._

_"Of course, my little elf. Now come here, let me braid your hair. It is a terrible mess." Deilana told her daughter, and Adalyn ran across the room, and jumped into her mothers lap. Adalyn giggled loudly when her mother lifted her hair up from her shoulders, her mothers cold fingers making her neck tingle. Deilana laughed again, and she kissed the top of Adalyns head._

_She combed through her daughters blonde hair with a brush, and she started braiding it from the sides in little strands, until they reached each other, and she entwined them together, making another braid out of the little ones. Soon the braids were done, and Adalyns hair was beautiful. The braids were from each side of her face, and they went to the back, and soon fell down the back. Deilana took the flower from the little flower pot on the little table and she placed it in her daughters hair on the side._

_"Now... you look like a real elf princess." Deilana said, smiling, with tears in her eyes. Adalyn smiled back, and she leaned in to her mother, letting the comforting warm arms hug her body._

_"I love you Mama." Adalyn whispered. Deilana kissed Adalyns hair, and she whispered back,..._

_"I love you even more, my little Hunter."_

* * *

_**13 Years Later**_

The Lonely Hunter, or Black Rose as everyone called her, closed her eyes, sighing. When the bartender put the beer in front of her, loudly, the Lonely Hunter opened her eyes, and she let out a breath.

"You sure you wanna drink dat, lass? Might be a bit too strong!" The bartender told her, and he widened his eyes when the Hunter grabbed hold of the beer, and took a huge swig out of it, as if she drank beer every day. The Hunter smirked when the bartender tried to find something else to look at, but the Hunter already noticed his blush, and she gave a small wave, causing him to blush even more.

"Its alright mate. I usually drink beer after a rough night." The Hunter told the bartender. The bartenders shoulders relaxed upon hearing this, but tensed again when he thought whether every night was rough. As if reading his mind, the Hunter told him that it didn't happen often, and he relaxed finally. The bartender walked towards the side of the counter that the Hunter was sitting down at.

"And what, may I ask lass, is your name?" The bartender asked, his voice filled with curiosity. The Hunters grip on the beer mug tightened, and she whispered, avoiding his eyes;

"Cerys. Just Cerys." Cerys, reached into her capes pocket, and pulled out 3 gold coins, and let them drop into the bartenders hand, which was wide open on the counter. Cerys got up abruptly, and grabbed her bag, then started to leave the bar, but stopped when she saw a tall gray figure seated with what appeared to be a dwarf at a small table. Cerys hid behind a tall wooden pole near the exit, and listened to the serious discussion that the two were having.

_"I will do as you wish, Gandalf. But how will I get the burglar?" _The dwarf asked, annoyance clearly in his voice. Gandalf chuckled, and he leaned across the little table.

_"I already have that figured out, Master Thorin. All you must do is come to the Shire, Bag End to be more exact, and find a green round door with a blue glowing mark on it. No worry, you'll know it when you see it. Tell the dwarves the same, just leave the ponies elsewhere." _Thorin nodded as Gandalf explained what to do, and when Gandalf finished, shaking Thorins hand, he grabbed his sword and bags, stood up, and simply gave Gandalf a nod, then walked out of the pub, a cautious look on his face as he left.

Cerys waited a couple of seconds to pass, and when she counted to ten, she turned around, and headed back to where the wizard was seated. The wizard seemed surprised as Cerys slid into the small chair, acting natural. Cerys kept her hood up, but some of her hair fell down in straight strands near the sides of her face. The wizard shook of his surprised expression, and he gave Cerys a small smile.

"The Lonely Hunter. Or Black Rose, I presume. Or is it... Cerys?" The wizard asked, and he pulled on his beard. Cerys gave the wizard a glare full of hatred, but she covered it up with a forced smile.

"Cerys will be fine, Mithrandir." Cerys said, and she smirked when the wizard choked on his own ale. Cerys let her hood fall down, and she watched recognition creep into the wizards face.

"Adalyn. I haven't seen you since-" The wizard started, but got interrupted by Cerys.

"Mithrandir, if i were you, I wouldn't deem it wise if you mentioned my... old name, or my past. If you want my help on this quest, simply ask me, and get it over with." Cerys stated, and she pulled her hood back up over her head, and started fiddling with the butter knife that had been layed out. The wizard gave her a small smile, and he reached over the table, and gave her cold hand a squeeze.

"I understand, _Cerys_." The wizard said her new name with a hint of sarcasm, but she didn't notice. Cerys stared at her reflection in the spoon, and gaped at the little scar above her higher lip. Her brother gave it to her, when they fought against each other, before her family got killed by orcs.

"And, yes, you were right. I would like to ask you to come and join me and the Company on this adventure of ours. With a Hobbit of course." The wizard said, and he inhaled the smoke from his pipe. Cerys bit her lower lip, and twirled the spoon between her fingers.

"You may leave as you wish, and do as you want, but at least try not to get on the dwarves nerves. Especially... Thorin." The wizard said, smoking his pipe again. Cerys smirked, and she placed the spoon back on the table.

"Of course Mithrandir. When do we start?" Cerys said with an amused smile.

* * *

**-What do you think?! Review, Favorite! I like the constructive criticism. Please review though so it keeps me going! Love you guys!**

**-Lola. Luciana. Drozda**

**-ave atque vale**


	2. The Stormy Shire

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'you, my dear friend, are the loneliest person i've ever seen in this world...'_

**_Part II_**

**_~The Stormy Shire~_**

* * *

_**T**_he orc pack was not far behind.

Cerys was breathing loudly, for she had never ridden her horse this fast before. She had to find a clearing in the small forest. A place where she could kill the orcs quick and quietly. No screams. Just lots of blood.

The orcs were louder, closer. Cerys's good sense of hearing proved her well. Cerys jumped off of her horse, and she turned around, and whispered something in her horses ear in elvish. Her horse gave a small head nod, and Cerys patted the horses mane then lightly hit its back, and the horse sped off into the night.

Cerys ran to a nearby tree, and she climbed it quickly, making sure there was nothing nearby while her back became an easy target. Cerys kneeled, and she pulled her bow over her head, and then armed an arrow, preparing herself for the first kill. Her whip was hanging loosely on her belt, and her two sharp iron/ silver daggers were on the inside of her quiver, so she would be able to simply reach back and pull them out.

The first orc that arrived, was on a black warg. The orc said something in the Black Speech, and Cerys listened, and smiled when she understood what it said.

"_She is here. I can smell her."_ The orc said, and the warg crept slowly, right under the tree that Cerys was perched on. Cerys bit her lower lip, a habit, and she pulled back the bow, ready to shoot. That was when the orc climbed off of its warg, and it gave the warg a slight whistle, then the warg took off.

Great. You just made this even easier. Cerys thought. She watched the orc move, until the orc was about 3-5 feet in front of her. Cerys smiled, and when the orcs back was facing her, she let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit its target, and the orc didn't even have enough time to register what had hit him. The orc collapsed, the arrow staying right between his eyes. Cerys hopped down the tree branch, and walked over to the fallen orc. She knelt down, and yanked the arrow out of its head. She quickly cleaned the arrow with a special cloth, and put the arrow back in her quiver. She'd sharpen all her arrows later. Right now, she had to move the body of the orc.

So Cerys grabbed its arms, even though she felt like vomiting for even going near the dead orc, she dragged its body, and hid it under a rather huge, and prickly bush.

A loud howl pierced the cold air, and Cerys whipped her head around, and saw the warg nearing her. It bared its teeth at her, and Cerys gave the warg a deep growl from her throat. She despised wargs as much as she despised orcs. Both were equally filthy, and wild. Untamed.

The warg took a few steps closer, and then got in a position, as if ready to pounce. Cerys saw this and she quickly loaded her bow with two arrows instead of one, and just as the warg was about to release a loud growl, Cerys released the arrows, and the warg was in mid-air when they hit the warg right in his head. The warg fell with a loud thump, and before it died, the warg let out a low whimper, that even Cerys could barely hear, even with good hearing.

Cerys ran over, and tried to yank the two arrows out of the wargs head, but they wouldn't budge. Come on! Cerys thought, She could hear the howls of the following wargs, that were soon followed by more curses in Black Speech. Dammit! Cerys pulled one last time, and she fell onto her bum, with the arrows in her hand, black blood dripping down the tips.

Cerys got up, and she ran from where the warg lied, looking back behind her every once in a while. When she thought that the orcs had gone in a different direction, she was obviously proven wrong. An orc that was seated on a warg jumped in front of her, and she stopped running. The warg ran towards her, and Cerys pulled out her two throwing knives, and she did a small twirl, and then let them go. The warg collapsed, causing the orc to tumble off. The orc recovered quickly, but Cerys was already behind the orc, her two daggers around the orcs neck.

_"You will regret ever looking for me, filth."_ Cerys hissed in Black Speech, and she gave a hard yank towards her, and the orcs head rolled off, disconnected from its body below. Cerys flipped her daggers around her hand, so that she was holding them in a different position then before.

Soon Cerys was surrounded by 7-8 orcs, and only 1 remained on a warg. You've go to be joking... Cerys thought and she closed her eyes, smiling while she did so. She heard the orcs cheer, and then they lunged for her.

Cerys opened her eyes in a flash, and she threw one of her knives into an orcs head, the orc crumbling down onto its knees. The orc on the warg remained still, and unmoving.

Two orcs jumped at her, and Cerys twirled her daggers, and when one of the two orcs landed on her, its weight holding her down, she jammed the daggers up its rib cage, and she rolled herself over, then quickly threw another one of her knives when the second org tried to grab hold of her waist. Her daggers were both in their sheaths, and Cerys took out her sword in enough time to block herself from the blow that one orc swung. Cerys pushed the sword back, and the orc stumbled, but then shook its head and gave Cerys a deep growl. Cerys smiled coldly, and she ran towards the orc, who seemed surprised that she would charge.

The orc reacted quickly enough to not get its head cut off, but got a huge blow in the chest, which caused it to fly over a broken log. The orc stayed down for a couple of seconds, but when it tried to get up, a knife appeared in its head, between its eyes, like the other orc.

The remaining orcs froze, but soon all gave a loud scream when Cerys took out her bow, loaded with an arrow.

"_Burn."_ Cerys said in Black Speech, and then she shot the orc closest to her, and she quickly re loaded, and shot the orc that ran to her. She jumped over a tree root, and then landed, but did a nice flip, before jabbing an arrow into another orcs head.

Only two more orcs, and one was on a warg. The orc that wasn't on a warg had an axe in its hand. Cerys put her bow back on her back, and she ducked when the orc gave a hard swing to where her head would have been if she had not reacted quickly enough. She uncurled her whip, one of her favorite weapons, and she did another twirl, and her whip lashed out, catching the orcs axe in its menacing grip. The orc had a surprised expression, but not for long, because after Cerys yanked the axe out of its hand with her whip, she lashed out again, and the orcs head fell off.

The last orc on the warg remained motionless, and Cerys didn't like it. Cerys flicked her whip, and when she was about to lash her whip out again, dark figures creeped up next to the orc. Cerys froze when she recognized one of the approaching orcs.

"Bolg..." Cerys whispered, and she stumbled back, barely able to hold herself upright. The orc who's name was Bolg, gave Cerys a evil grin, then said something that caught everyone off guard.

"_We meet again, Daughter of Deilana & Alan." _The grin Bolg gave Cerys made her gasp, and she remembered him giving her the exact same grin when he murdered her entire family in front of her own eyes, before he burned down their home in the small town they lived in.

"No... I-i-i killed you!" Cerys exclaimed. Bolg chuckled, surprisingly. Cerys saw Bolg creeping towards her, and Cerys let out a loud whistle, one that caused all the orcs to drop down, and cover their 'ears.'

In a flash, her horse, Hirveren, was galloping towards her, and Cerys started running the other way, away from the orcs, and when her horse was close, Cerys grabbed her horses mane, and leaped onto her saddle.

Cerys didn't look back when all the orcs screamed loudly. She simply leaned forward in her saddle and whispered in Hirverens ear a few words in elvish. Soon, her black stallion galloped even faster, the wind whipping Cerys's face, the wind cold, frozen.

Cerys didn't expect the orcs to go after her, but she was proven wrong. It seemed as if the gods were against her, for every time she thought of one thing, it was the opposite. Cerys glanced back, and her eyes widened when an orc, a rather large one, leaped onto the horse, causing Hirveren to neigh, and buck.

Cerys held onto the reins tightly and she took out one of her daggers, then stabbed the orc in its eye, before ripping the dagger out. The orc screeched, and fell off of the horse, tumbling. Cerys put her dagger back into its sheath, then took out her bow, and then loaded it with an arrow, in the meanwhile trying not to fall off of her horse. This time two orcs on wargs were on her sides, and they both had long swords, poison dripping off of the tips. Cerys muttered a curse in elvish under her breath, but she quickly turned towards the orc on her right side, shot the warg in its head, and ducked when the orc lashed out with its poisoned sword, before collapsing when the warg got shot.

The other orc caught Cerys by surprise, and slashed her cloak, the warg getting closer to the horse and Cerys. Cerys grumbled, then quickly blocked the next slash the orc tried to swing at her with her bow, and her entire body shook from the force from the blow. She gritted her teeth, and pushed the orcs sword from her bow, and stretched her left leg, and kicked the orc off of its warg, before quickly shooting the orc before she lost sight of it. The warg howled, and tried to leap onto her horse, but an arrow was already in its head, leaving Cerys alone on her horse.

Cerys gasped when a surprising orc grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides. How it got on her horse, she had no idea. She then remembered how she hadn't shot the orc from her right side. Cerys head butted the warg, and she elbowed the orc in its ribs, before she took her arrow, and stabbed the orc in its forehead. Before she stabbed the orc with her arrow though, the orc slashed Cerys's cloak clean, the poisoned blade ripping right through the heavy wool cloak. The poisoned blade gave her a misshaped cut, that already started to bleed dark red blood, with a hint of green liquid that turned out to be the poison from the orcs blade.

Cerys screamed through gritted teeth when the orc cut her, but the orc already got pushed off of the horse when Cerys had stabbed the arrow in its head.

Hirveren neighed, sensing the girls pain, and zoomed faster through the dark forest.

Cerys blinked a couple of times, and glanced back making sure there weren't any orcs following her. She breathed out loud in relief when she saw nothing but fog and mist on the forests floor.

_"Lets go to the Inn Hirveren."_ Cerys said in elvish, and she shook her head, fighting back the effects from the poison. She would not pass out.

* * *

_**G**_andalf, the 13 dwarves, and the Hobbit decided to stop by a small Inn near the Dark Forest. Gandalf convinced the dwarves that rest will be needed before they actually start their adventure. Thorin had grumbled about how they would get behind, but Gandalf had simply chuckled and walked away, to the desk where the owner of the small Inn sat.

"You wouldn't mind if i payed with just silver coins?" Gandalf asked the owner quietly, leaning in towards the owner. The owner looked up, as if just noticing their arrival in the Inn.

"No, no. I wouldn't mind. Payment doesn't really matter anyways." The owner replied, and he smiled at Gandalf, who returned the smile, before dropping the silver coins on to the owners desk. Gandalf turned around, and he saw the dwarves huddled together, all unsure of what to do. The Hobbit simply smiled, and started for the stairs, but everyone in the small lobby freezed when the door which they had entered was slammed open by a cloaked figure, dripping wet.

The cloaked figure stumbled towards the desk, and grabbed hold of the counter with bleeding hands. All the dwarves stared at the tall cloaked figure, and Kili had his mouth hanging open from surprise.

Gandalf frowned. He knew only one person with a cloak like the one that the figure had. He walked towards the figure, and he rested his hand on the figures shoulder. He felt the trembles racking through the figures body, and he then pulled the hood back, revealing a female face, with chest-length blonde hair. Gandalf chuckled.

_"Cerys. I never thought you'd come." _Gandalf said in elvish, much to the dwarves displeasure. Gandalf turned to face Cerys, but he froze when he saw her pale, sweating face. His hand crept to her face, and he put her hair strands behind her ear. Cerys looked up, and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but all that came out was a loud groan. She fell into Gandalfs arms, much to his shock, and she coughed multiple times.

_"Cerys! Cerys, what is wrong?!"_ Gandalf asked in elvish, his voice filled with alarm and worry. All the dwarves moved forward, only to be signaled back by Gandalf.

* * *

Thorin glared at Gandalf, but he became curious when he saw the clothes the female wore. They were all black. The girl had black tight leggings, with a short cropped black shirt, a black scarf that gung loosely, a black wool cloak, and heeled black hunting boots. She had a silver quiver filled with arrows on her back, and knife sheaths on her thighs. She had leather, fingerless gloves on her hands, and it looked like there was blood on her hands.

He leaned forward slightly, and he heard her whisper in Gandalfs ear something in elvish. He gave the both a disgusted look, and turned around, not caring for the girl anymore.

Kili, however, was interested in the sudden appearance of the girl. She had straight blonde hair that even wet, shined. She had pale skin, and strong looking hands. But his interest was ruined by the blood on her hands, and her trembling figure. He gasped loudly, catching all the dwarves attention, even Gandalfs and the Hobbits. Kili pointed to her back, where there was deep gash, that looked pretty deep and ragged. Blood staining her cloak.

Gandalf looked at the girl, and his face grew more worried as she said something to him in elvish. Gandalf reached across her shoulder, and he touched the deep cut, and the girl hissed out in pain, her fingers tightening on Gandalfs gray robes. His gray robe was stained with red from the blood on her hands, but he didn't care.

He looked back at the owner of the Inn, and he yelled out loud, asking for someone.

"GET ME BRIYA!" Gandalf yelled and he shifted the girls weight, so that she wasn't slipping down.

The owner ran out of the small lobby, and returned with another girl that was similarly dressed like the bleeding girl in Gandalfs arms.

"Get them out of here!" The mystery girl yelled, and she sweeped the bleeding girl out of Gandalfs arms, and she ran up the wooden stairs that were near the front desk. Gandalf ran to Thorin, and told him to get the room number from the owner.

"I'll be back. Just wait for me" Then Gandalf went up the stairs, and the entire Inn shook from the loud bang when Gandalf slammed it shut.

"Well... that was odd!" Bofur called out from the back of the group, and he nudged Nori, who yelped.

Thorin smirked, and he walked to the tall counter, and asked the owner for the room numbers. When the owner told him the numbers, Thorin turned to the group.

"Lets go then. We don't have much time till morning."

All the dwarves followed Thorin into another room, leaving the lobby that smelled of blood and poison.

* * *

**REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'll try to update the story in like... 4 days!? I like the criticism! Love ya!**

**Lola. Luciana. Drozda**

**-ave atque vale**


	3. Pain

**_~Lonely Hunter~_**

_'physical pain is nothing compared to emotional pain,... once you're emotionally hurt, you're nothing you were before"_

**_~Part III~_**

**_~Pain~_**

* * *

_The daggers in her hands seemed welcoming. Adalyn felt safe with them in her hands, as she twirled them around. Her brother, Jonathan, was standing across from her, his sword in his right hand._

_"You can give up now, Ada." He told her. Adalyn glared at him, and she snarled._

_"You monster! You expect me to give up everything i've lived for! You betrayed everyone!" Adalyn yelled, and she threw one of the daggers, aiming for his face, but she hadn't trained enough with them. The dagger hit the wall right by his ear, nicking it. Jonathans hand crept to his ear, and he wiped the blood off, turning towards Adalyn, a faceless expression on his face._

_"That was a wrong move, dear sister." Jonathan said bluntly, before he lunged across the small space in between them. Adalyn ducked as he swung his sword, and she kicked his stomach, and he stumbled back, still clutching his sword._

_"You're wrong." Adalyn said angrily, and she kicked him again, in the chest, and he flew across the room, and he hit the wall, landing on his hands and knees, his sword skittering away._

_Adalyn ran for the sword, but Jonathan tripped her. When she lay sprawled on the wooden floor, Jonathan put the dagger under her chin, so she couldn't move her head without getting cut._

_"Jonathan. You can stop this. Stop this darkness from taking over!" Adalyn pleaded with her eyes, and she bit her lower lip, her hand creeping under her back. Her hand grabbed hold of the hilt of her knife. Jonathan remained motionless, but he smiled wickedly, and he dug the dagger deeper, and Adalyn cried out when it cut her skin. Jonathan chuckled and he grabbed her moving arm, knowing her plan._

_"I know your every move, little sister. Don't think i don't know about the knife behind your back either." Jonathan, with his free hand, yanked the knife out of Adalyns grasp, and she spit in is face when he showed her the knife. Adalyn closed her mouth, and tried to breathe through her nose slowly. Jonathan saw her grimace, and he easily, and swiftly gave her a clean small cut above her top lip, the cut bleeding revealing red skin._

_"I like the little design on it sister. Two lines. What does it stand for, if i might ask?" Jonathan asked casually, as if he wasn't sitting on her practically, with a dagger at her throat. Adalyn fought the urge to scream, and licked her wound above her lip._

_"Why should i tell you, monster!" Adalyn yelled, and Jonathan hissed when she kneed him in the back, and she elbowed him in the nose when he let go of her arm. He fell off of her, and she punched him in the face, before grabbing the dagger in his hand, with her blood on it, and she swiped it across his cheek, and he yelped when the cut stung._

_Adalyn smirked, and when Jonathan stood up, he lunged for her again. Adalyn dodged the lunge, and hit his back with the hilt of the dagger hard, before placing the dagger under his own neck before he fell down, her other hand grabbing hold of his shirt._

_"So what? You're going to kill your own brother!?" Jonathan exclaimed, and he jerked, but Adalyn tightened her grip on his shirt._

_"No im not. Instead, i'm going to free your retched soul from your rotting body." Adalyn said, and Jonathans eyes widened as he realized what she meant. _

_"NO!" He screamed, before she threw him against the wall, and before he had time to react at all, she plunged the dagger into his chest, right through his heart. His eyes widened, before they fell shut. His breathing stopped immediately._

_Adalyn held onto the dagger, until she was sure he was dead. _

_Realizing what she had done, Adalyn stumbled back, and she felt the guilt and grief already start building up inside of her. Adalyn looked up to see her brothers face, and she felt surprised when she saw his expression. It was as if he was almost smiling. Smiling?!_

_Adalyn choked back a sob, and she pulled the dagger free from his heart, and his body fell into her arms. Adalyn clutched him, and she fell onto her knees, still holding his body. _

_"No! I-i-i i'm so sorry! Jon! Please, no!" Adalyn cried. Her heart felt like they had broken to millions of pieces, had been sewed back, and then cut into pieces again. She bit her lower lip so hard, it started to bleed. Why had she killed him suddenly? Was it because he had killed the rest of her family? Adalyn shut her eyes, and she felt the cold tears fall down her cheeks, falling onto the floor. Adalyn gripped her brothers arms tightly, before screaming through her teeth._

_"Jon! No, what have i done!? What have i done!?" Adalyn screamed, and she let her head fall into the crook of her brothers neck. Once warm, his body was cold. Adalyn sobbed, and she rocked back and forth, not caring about the screams of innocent people in the houses nearby. She rocked back and forth, but when she heard a loud crash near her, followed with a loud scream, Adalyns head napped up._

_Adalyn rised slowly, and she let her brothers body fall. She grabbed the bleeding dagger, and closed her eyes again. Adalyn wiped her tears from her face, and let out a breath. Adalyn let her emotions float free. Her sadness, despair and agony, was soon replaced with anger. Adalyn opened her eyes, and they were filled with rage._

_Adalyn walked towards the entrance door, which was ripped open from its hinges. She stepped out, and saw the burning houses. The fire shined like a morning sun, a blazing heat. Adalyn jumped onto the railing in front of the fallen door, and she flipped off of it, landing on a small boat that was used for fishing. It trembled, but Adalyn remained balanced. She jumped over the edge, and started running towards the tall tower in the little town. _

_Adalyn saw the gathering orcs, and there was one with a hammer, with spikes on it._

_Bolg._

* * *

The ointment Gandalf had rubbed in her wound burned. It _burned._ Cerys tensed, and when the ointment was being rubbed in, Cerys clenched her teeth, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound was loud and hoarse.

Briya, a female Ranger, let Cerys squeeze her hand so hard when she screamed, that Briya flinched when she heard an intensifying crack in her hand.

Cerys panted loudly, and her lip was bleeding, the blood dribbling down her mouth. Gandalf frowned, and he leaned closer.

"We might need a real healer to do this Cerys. My magic cannot help take the poison out, however i have the herb for it, and all we need is a healer." Gandalf told her, and Cerys winced when she tried to move her shoulder.

"Mithrandir-" Cerys started, but Gandalf had already walked out of the room, and he was back within a second, with a round dwarf, who had a beard that was braided in two.

"Oin. At your service." The dwarf bowed, and he walked towards the bed. He pulled off the cloth that was on her wound, and he frowned when he saw the green poison mixed with the blood seeping from the wound. Oin put his hand near the wound, and pressed down hard, and when he did, Cerys screamed. Tears fell down her face, and she bit her lip again, tasting the blood.

"Gandalf, if you don't mind..." Oin said, and Gandalf pulled out a green plant with white small flowers on the tips.

"No! Please- No!" Cerys exclaimed, and she screamed when Oin massaged the herb into her wound. Cerys squeezed Briya's hand, and she heard through her screaming Briya yelp. Cerys opened her eyes, and she saw Gandalf staring at the wound on her back.

"We have to add more." Oin said simply, and he ripped a few more leaves from the small plant, and Cerys bit her lip, and when Oin rubbed it in the wound, Cerys screamed the loudest she had yet screamed. She thrashed around, her wound burning her entire body. Briya stood up, and she held Cerys's arms down when she was about to grab a dagger from the bedside table.

"CERYS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Briya yelled at her in Elvish. Cerys continued to thrash around wildly, sobbing. Her entire body shook with pain. Her wound felt like millions of needles pricking the muscle inside, and then a fire entering, burning everything.

The wound sizzled, and the poison slowly started to get out. When the poison was out completely, Cerys screamed one last time, when it made contact with her skin.

"Briya... It burns." Cerys moaned in Elvish. Hearing the Elvish language, Oin glared at Cerys.

"Is it done?" Gandalf asked Oin. Oin looked up at Gandalf and he nodded, then grabbed his trumper, leaving the room in silence.

Cerys let out a raspy breathe, and layed her head on the pillow the softness comforting.

"Well... that was, something." Cerys joked, and closed her eyes, glad that the poison was out. Briya, an old friend, stroked Cerys's cheek, the skin red. Cerys groaned, and she propped her elbow on the pillow, suddenly remembering her horse, and the rest of her supplies outside in the rain.

"Briya-" Cerys tried to say, but Briya gave her a look that told her to stay quiet. Cerys got confused, and then realized Briya was trying to listen to what was going outside of her room.

"Hirverens fine. Your supplies will be brought up as well, no worry." Briya told her, and Cerys relaxed.

"Well... i'm glad she wont be staying in the rain an longer." Cerys muttered before letting her eyes drift off to a deep slumber.


	4. Lightning Arrow

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'they say that practice makes perfect,... but how do you know if you're perfect if you never really encounter what you have been practicing'_

**_~Part IV~_**

**_~Lightning Arrow~_**

* * *

Cerys had fallen asleep completely four hours after Oin & Gandalf had healed the poisoned scar she had on her back from the orcs blade.

Briya, the female Ranger, had stayed by Cerys's side ever since her scar had been fully healed. The scare was closing from the ointment she applied to it every thirty minutes so that the healing process went by faster. But every time she applied it, Cerys would grit her teeth and scream into the pillow. The ointment helped the scar stitch the skin back together, so that there wouldn't be any more blood leaking out of the wound. The area around the scar looked as if it had been burned by a hot poker. The black rose vine tattoo on Cerys's back was ruined in the small spot on her back near her right shoulder blade.

Briya had saved Cerys when she ran away from her home-town after the fire had ruined half the town. She had been lying on the forest cold floor, shivering yet still alive. Briya brought her to the small camp she was resting at, giving her cooked food, a warm fire to sit nearby, along with new black clothes. That was the first night Cerys had someone to comfort her during her nightmares.

Briya brushed the hanging strands of hair from Cerys's face, and watched her breathe harshly. She closed her eyes, remembering the night she had first met Cerys. It was probably the first time Briya felt sad for someone.

* * *

_OoOoO_

_"Wait here." Briya whispered to her horse. Briya landed on the forest ground silently with her bow already in her hands, loaded with an arrow. She crept towards the large tree with it's dangling vines and poisonous violet flowers sprouting everywhere along it's huge trunk. When Briya got closer to the tree she heard a moan. Definitely human. Or at least living and not an orc. Briya lowered her bow and circled the large half of the huge tree. Briya froze abruptly when she saw a female ody laying on the ground. Her body was filthy, covered in dirt and dried blood. The girl moaned even louder and rolled onto her other side, revealing her bleeding wound on her stomach. Briya reacted instantly._

_Briya rushed to the girl moaning on the forest floor, and layed her hand on the girls shoulder. The girl responded by tensing up but then wincing when her wound opened up even more from moving around. Briya gently took hold of the girl's shoulder and she turned her around so that she could see the bleeding wound better. Briya grabbed the girls bloody hand, much to the girl's pain. The blood rushed out of the wound like one might pour stew into a bowl. It just seeped through the cut clothing naturally. Briya changed her seating, so that she was sitting on her bum._

_The girl bit her lip which was bleeding as well. Briya slapped the girl's hand away when she tried to cover her wound once more._

_"You'll only make it worse. I'm trying to help you, little girl." When Briya called the girl 'little' she glared at Briya through the pain. Briya merely chuckled and took her clean iron dagger out. The girl tried to scoot away from Briya, but Briya held onto the girls arm before she could get even ten inches away._

_"I'm only going to cut the shirt so i can heal your wound easily." Briya explained. Briya leaned towards the wound and quickly yet swiftly cut the shirt hanging around the wound. The piece of cut shirt fell to the forest ground, which was already being stained red from the girls blood. Briya placed her dagger next to her left side of her leg and she pulled out her small kit from her pack on her back._

_The girl moaned when more blood leaked out, and she closed her eyes, sleep inviting her due to the amount of blood she had lost._

_Briya saw the girl slowly drift off, and she let her. Briya knew what blood loss did to you. It made you collapse and sleep like a rock for days. Briya got the clean white cloth that could go around the girl's entire waist. Then the ointment used for fast healing, the alcohol for preventing any infection, and finally some extra herbal leaves to relieve the pain from the wound and ointment._

_The girl passed out, and Briya didn't mind. It allowed her to work faster than if she had been awake. Briya cleaned the wound and area around it with a different piece of cloth with the alcohol dipped into it The wound was deep but thank Mahal that the blade that had caused the wound hadn't been poisoned. Briya poured some alcohol onto the wound which sizzled. The girl winced but stayed asleep._

_Briya then used another clean strip of cloth and dried the wound and area near it. She quickly opened the tube of ointment she used for emergencies, like when she was in the middle of nowhere and had a deep wound. Briya dipped her finger in it and scooped out a huge chunky gunk of the green brown ointment with mint leaves in it to numb the muscle from the healing process. Briya quickly put her one finger in the wound, (her hands were cleaned, no worries) and started spreading the horrible smelly ointment inside of it. The burn that the ointment caused was enough to arouse the girl._

_The girl snapped her eyes open and was about to scream in pain when Briya's other hand suddenly covered her mouth._

_"You are not going to scream! Especially in the middle of the forest like this one!" Briya hissed, and she gave the girl a large wool coat for her to bite down on and scream into. Briya massaged the ointment in even deeper in the wound, which burned even more. The girl's eyes widened, then shut themselves tightly when the girl screamed from the fire feeling inside the wound. The girl's whole body trembled in pain, and the wound started to bleed slowly again. Briya cursed under her breath, and scooped even more of the ointment on two fingers instead of one. Briya rubbed the ointment in deeper and then around the area near the wound. Briya grabbed the towel sort of cloth on her leg and cleaned her two fingers with it. She then closed the ointment tube. The girl had small droplets of tears streaming down her face, which looked like she was trying to not cry and not let the tears fall down her face._

_"It's alright to cry. I'd be crying if i was in your position as well." Briya told her. The girl squeezed her eyes and more tears fell. Briya gave the girl a weak smile, and then started wrapping the clean white cloth around the wound. Briya helped the girl sit up. The girl gasped when she sat forward and she bit her lip even harder from the sudden hit of pain because of the wound. Briya shushed her, then pulled the girls shirt over her head. Luckily the girl had a very short top that was black and had a few cuts on the ridges. Briya then wrapped the cloth around her waist a couple of times before it had ended. Briya tied the two ends into a secure tight knot. _

_Briya reached into her pack on her back and threw the black long sleeved shirt to the girl. The girl caught the light shirt and immediately started to or try to put the shirt over her head. Briya chuckled, but she gently took the girls arms and put them high above her head. Then she changed the shirts shape a bit, and put it over the girls head. The girl winced when she breathed, but stayed quiet. Briya flattened and adjusted the shirt, then got up from her kneeling position and helped the girl up as well. The girl gasped loudly and her eyes widened when she tried to move. The girl shook her head vigorously meanwhile biting her lip. _

_"Well shit." Briya muttered. She rubbed her hands over her temples, while thinking. Briya then got down and put her arm under the girls knees, and then her other arm went behind her back. The girl stared at Briya as if she grew another head._

_"No- no." The girl managed. She shivered when a gust of wind went through the entire forest. Briya cursed under her breath, and stood up shakily. Briya tried not to fall back down while she carried the girl like a mother might carry their baby child. Briya then started to walk back to where she came from, where her horse was waiting for her. The girl whimpered when she heard a loud roar shake the forest. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." Briya exclaimed, and she quickened her pace. She was past the tree and the bushes and vines that she had went by before. She thanked Mahal when she saw her horse waiting patiently and unmoving in the same spot. Briya then adjusted her arms when she was standing in front of her horse. The girl coughed a couple of times, blood speckling her lips and Briya's front shirt along with bits of her cloak. The girls eyes widened and started to apologize but Briya made her stay quiet._

_"No time for sorry's. We have a Warg scout nearby. That's not any good." Briya moved her arm so that she could help the girl sit on the horse. The girl knew what Briya was trying to do, so she grabbed hold of the reins and hauled herself up with the strength she could muster. Neither wanted to die from orcs._

_Briya then jumped onto her horse and placed her arms around the girls torso so she wouldn't fall or freeze. At the moment, Briya was sweating buckets. Briya took hold of the reins from where she could reach them. She kicked her heels into the side of the her horse. Her horse, Dania, neighed and started to go down the road where it led everyone out of the forest. The safety of the village nearby._

* * *

OoOoO

"You shouldn't be here, Bri. You should be on the road traveling to the Woodland Realm." Someone spoke up, waking Briya out of her past dream. Briya turned and saw Cerys sitting up on the edge of the bed, looking as if the events that had happened earlier never had happened at all. Briya shook her head to shake the drowsiness away.

"I am fine! Thranduil can wait as well as the rest. _You _however should be resting. You have a permanent scar on your back." Briya informed Cerys. Cerys frowned when Briya mentioned that she had a permanent scar on her back. Briya saw her frown and chuckled. Briya got up from the wicker chair that she had been sitting in far in the corner of the room. The chair creaking as the extra weight left. Briya walked over to Cerys and kneeled down so that she was face to face with her. Briya cupped Cerys's face with her hand and gave her a small smile.

_"How do you feel?"_ Briya asked Cerys. (Sindarin) Cerys smiled at her question. Briya only spoke in the elvish language with Cerys, and it was if it was important.

_"Nauseous and weak. The wound made my bow arm loose and weak and i want to strengthen it. I have to speak with Mithrandir about the quest he asked me to join as well."_ Cerys answered her. (Sindarin) Briya frowned, her eyebrows squinched together as she thought deeply how to react to Cerys's decision.

"_What quest is Mithrandir talking about Adalyn?"_ Briya asked Cerys. (Sindarin) Cerys glared at her, flames dancing in her eyes at the mention of her true name.

_"I cannot tell you anything Briya. For once, i cannot tell you."_ Cerys let her head fall slightly. (Sindarin) Briya sighed and let her hand go back to her side as she stood up.

"Go. You may practice in the forest nearby. Your supplies are with Fiera in the Inn's stables. Just be careful, the stables are filled with about fifteen ponies." Briya laughed at the last part, so did Cerys. Cerys winced as she got up from the bed slowly. Cerys twisted her arm around a bit, flexing her muscles. Cerys gasped when she touched the scar on her back. It burned when it made contact with her hand. Briya watched her carefully.

_"Can i have my black blouse?"_ Cerys asked. (Sindarin) Briya nodded and walked to the small dresser by the wicker chair. She took out the black blouse and threw it to Cerys. Cerys caught it mid-air with a huge grin on her face.

_"Just get ready. If you need to discuss matters with Mithrandir, then hurry. He's going to leave soon with the strange Company of his."_ Briya told Cerys. (Sindarin) Briya grabbed the pack from the floor next to the wicker chair. Briya gave Cerys a last look, then opened the door and walked out, shutting it loudly afterwards.

Cerys dressed into her black clothes, grunting and wincing every once in a while. Cerys then took the small wool bag that was on the mini table on the side of the bed. She walked into the small wash room, a bath and toilet, along with a cracked mirror over a dirty looking sink. Cerys chuckled then shut the door behind her.

* * *

OoOoO

The weather outside was cold yet humid. Cerys had her pack hanging on her back, the weight extremely light and a familiar feeling. Cerys was walking across the rocky and dusty road in the Inn's front yard entrance. Cerys had black leather hunting boots, black leather pants with a long-sleeved black blouse.

Cerys saw Fiera in the dark corner of the stable, and oh thank Briya for her warning, there were at least fifteen or less ponies. Cerys grumbled and she moved between each pony carefully. One pony, an orange brown colored one neighed and shoved Cerys onto the ground. Cerys fell on her bum and glared at the pony. Who knew that something so small could be so strong.

"Hellish creature... horses over ponies any day." Cerys muttered. Cerys pushed herself up, wincing when she put pressure on her arm which traveled to her shoulders when she got up fro the hay covered ground.

"Fiera!" Cerys called out. Fiera responded by neighing loudly then continued by hitting the ground with her hooves. Cerys smiled and ran to her horse. Cerys got to Fiera, and started stroking her beautiful mane. Fiera was a black wild stallion, the fastest in Middle- Earth. Her entire skin was black as night, hair as well. Her hooves were black and shiny, but her nose had two small white stripes going down the nose. It was beautiful. Fiera's entire body shined, being taken care of every day by Cerys.

_"Lets go for a small ride."_ Cerys whispered in Fiera's ear, (Sindarin) before she grabbed onto the black leather saddle and hauled herself up into it. Cerys whistled through her lips, and Fiera started forward, shoving her way past all the ponies seeing as she was larger than all of them. Cerys sticked her tongue out when she passed the orange brown pony, and then got out of the stable.

* * *

OoOoO

Cerys was in the forest near the Inn, Fiera tied to a tree with a bowl of food for her. Cerys was holding her bow in her hands, an arrow already loaded.

Cerys's arm was bothering her greatly, so she changed the way she held her bow. Instead of it being straight, it was horizontal. It made her shoulder hurt less, as well as her back. Cerys breathed out, a big white puff of air coming out of her mouth. She inhaled deeply, then let the arrow fly by her lips, the feathers tips brushing against her lip, causing shivers to travel down her spine. Cerys squinted her eyes, and saw the arrow pierce the target she had claimed. The apple hanging from the branch fell to the ground loudly, with a huge thump sound. Cerys smiled when she saw that the arrow was right in the middle of the apple.

Cerys was about to go and get the apple with her arrow stuck in it when she felt a sudden breeze in the forest. Cerys pulled out an arrow from her quiver and she loaded it into her bow. He two fingers held the bows string, the arrows feathery tips tickling her fingers.

"_Who's there?"_ Cerys called out. (Sindarin) No one answered. Cerys crept to a tree with purple flowers growing on its base floor. Cerys saw a shadow on the other side and smiled. The shadow was small, but not to small. Dwarf.

"You can come out now. I know where you're hiding." Cerys called out again. Nothing. Cerys decided to play a little game. She put her arrow back into her quiver, and strapped her bow across her chest and back. Cerys whipped out her two daggers, and crept around the other side of the tree. She saw a medium sized figure glancing the opposite way, probably checking to see if she was still there.

The dwarf let out a sigh, and lowered his own bow. Little did he know that she was there behind him.

* * *

OoOoO

Kili let out a sigh of relief. He had thought he would be a real goner. The girl from the Inn who had gotten injured left with her rather large stallion, black as the night. It reminded him of when he and Fili would sneak out of bed sometimes and watch the black starry night when they couldn't sleep or just wanted to do something. Fili never told anyone that Kili was secretly scared of being alone at night. It was their little secret. Not even Thorin knew about it.

Kili took a step out from behind the tree with the sticky purple flowers surrounding its base. Kili was about to take another step when he heard leaves crunching. He froze and pulled the string of his bow slightly.

That's when he felt the cold iron daggers behind his neck, nearly cutting his hair or skin.

"You should know that anyone who sneaks up on me usually ends up dead." The mysterious girl warned Kili. Kili smiled, and he slowly turned around so that he could face the girl. When he saw her, he had to stop the red blush creep up his face. She was beautiful. She looked like an avenging angel dressed in all black. The girl had a blonde/white straight hair that was braided down her back. It stopped 'till her mid-back. The girl had piercing blue and green eyes that sparkled gray. Her skin was pale like an elves, but soft and smooth looking.

Her eyes had a smoky black ring around them, and she also had two black stripes under her right eye, probably a tattoo. She took his breath away. Kili shook his head, and then glared at the girl fiercely.

"And people who usually have daggers on my neck end up being shot trough the head." Kili stated, anger in his voice. The girl seemed surprised that he hadn't said something else, even he felt surprised at the tone in his voice.

"You are taller than most dwarves. What is your name?" The girl asked Kili.

"Kili." Was all he said in reply. The girl smirked and then sheathed her two daggers to her belt. Kili saw that they had two engraved stripes on their hilt. Just like her tattoo.

"What about yours, if i may ask?" Kili asked her, curious. The girl looked at his eyes, but Kili looked down before she could see the hint of adoration in his eyes.

"Cerys. If you want to call me like the others do, it's Black Rose... or Lonely Hunter." The girl said cautiously. Kili saw her eyes glance down to his bow in his hands and then back to his eyes.

"A dwarf with a bow and arrow as a weapon of choice. I am pleasantly shocked. I would have thought a sword or an axe would be a choice of yours. But definitely not a bow and arrow." Cerys examined, and she saw Kili glare at her even more. Kili slung his bow across his back, his arrow already back in the quiver.

"Don't mock me." Kili said angrily. Cerys laughed and she patted the dwarves shoulder, but winced when she moved her shoulder. Kili saw white cloth stained red slightly, and ll anger vanished.

"You've been practicing shooting targets with you bow and arrows with that!? Are you mad!?" Kili exclaimed. Cerys smiled weakly, and she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Its nothing. Its healed and that is all that matters." Cerys turned around to start walking back to Fiera when she halted.

"Come walk with me... _Kili." C_erys tried his name on her tongue, and she liked it. Cerys waited 'till she felt the dwarf next to her. Cerys smiled and she looked at Kili. Kili was staring at her and he looked away quickly before she could see him staring at her tattoo covered back. Cerys blushed. Wait, blushed?!_ 'I must be going mad... I blushed because of a dwarf? Lord help me...'_Cerys thought to herself.

"I wont be able to get on the horse easily." Kili informed Cerys. Cerys saw him blush as well, and felt s shiver crawl up her spine and she felt a weird butterfly feeling in the depths of her stomach. _Butterflies?!_

"We wont be riding on my horse, Fiera, Kili. I'll simply be holding her reins, leading her back to the stables." Cerys told Kili. Kili nodded slowly.

"Alrighty then. We must hurry, the Company leaves soon." Kili told her the last part accidently. He bit his lip, wishing he was in a hole at the second.

"Company? Are you the one on this quest Mithrandir, i mean Gandalf informed me about?" Cerys asked Kili quickly.

"He told you?" Kili asked her back. Before she could reply, they were both interrupted.

"Master Kili. Ah, i see you are better than last i saw you _Cerys. _Oh and to answer both of your questions... yes." They turned around, both shocked expressions on their faces, where they saw Gandalf standing, Fieras reins in his hand, and his staff in the other.

* * *

OoOoO

**SOOOOO... What do ya' ll think!? Sorry it took me forever to update, but it might be even longer for me to update the next chapter. I'm so sorry! To answer most of your questions,...**

**All: YES! In the upcoming chapter we'll see how the rest of the Company reacts to the 'screams.'**

**Oh, and feel free to give me a "Cerys & Kili" ship name! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Finally some Cerys and Kili, am i right!? Yeah i know i know... It was good? Tell me what you want in the future for them and in the next chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**Lola**

**~ave atque vale**

**ps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Hail & Farewell Part One

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'i don't say goodbye because i don't want it to be the last time'_

**_~Part V~_**

**_~Hail & Farewell 1~_**

* * *

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Mithrandir!?" Cerys exclaimed, slamming her hands on the wooden dinner table she was sitting in front of. The table shook, Thorin, Kili, Fili, Balin, & Briya all looking up with stunned expressions. Cerys breathed heavily, trying not to pass out on the spot from the throbbing and burning on her new wound. Gandalf merely sighed, starting to roll the map of Middle-Earth before Cerys whipped out one of her daggers and stabbed it into the table, the dagger on the point of the Lonely Mountain.

"_Cerys, sit down." _Briya ordered Cerys, (Sindarin) anger seeping into her already strained voice. Cerys turned to stare at Briya in astonishment.

_"You're agreeing to this!? This- this insanity!?"_ Cerys exclaimed once more. All the dwarves seemed angered and flustered at the use of the elvish language, Sindarin. Kili didn't mind as much as the rest did however.

"Cerys the quest is not insane, or any of the matter. Just sit down and hear the rest out." Gandalf requested of Cerys. Cerys growled but plopped down back into the wooden stool. Gandalf cleared his throat and continued explaining the details and facts about the quest the dwarves were going on. When he finished Cerys simply stared at the dagger she was twirling in between her fingers, careful not to nick any skin. Briya rolled her eyes and snatched the dagger when it was in the middle of her thumb and pointing finger.

"At least pay attention Cerys." Briya scolded Cerys the way she used to when Cerys was younger. Cerys gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Cerys, Briya told me that you would be going when she came and asked me about it after your... injury." Gandalf informed Cerys. Cerys glared at Briya with hatred in her eyes.

"So you told her everything, but not me at the 'Prancing Pony'?" Cerys seethed with venom in her voice. Briya rubbed her temples. _'Not again!' _Briya thought.

"Gandalf, i won't have a woman, much less a girl accompany us on this quest." Thorin said, with as much venom as Cerys used meanwhile interrupting Gandalf's remark. Cerys snapped her head towards Thorin. _'Girl!? He called me a girl!'_ Cerys thought angrily. Cerys took out her throwing knife that was tucked in her left boot quietly so that no one heard the iron knife pulled out.

"What does that mean, Thorin Oakenshield? Do you think that a girl at the least, cannot defend herself!?" Cerys growled angrily. She already hated him. She already _loathed_ him. Thorin hid his snort by pretending it was a cough. Cerys smiled wickedly when she prepared to throw the knife. When he lifted the red shiny apple from the bowl on the table, and was about to bite into it, Cerys, with a flick of her wrist, threw the knife so that it pierced the apple whole, and made it stay planted to the wall next to his face.

Everyone gasped, but Briya & Gandalf chuckled. Kili covered his face with his hands, hiding his smirk. Fili knew what he was doing underneath his huge dwarf hands, and he shoved his younger brothers shoulder gently. Enough to apparently knock him off of his seat. Kili yelped when he landed on his bum on the floor. His hands grabbed his brothers helping hands and he pulled him down as well.

"Oh laddies. Don't start already." Balin complained in his thick accent. Fili and Kili both looked up to receive a glare from their Uncle and Balin. Cerys snorted and stood up from her seat.

"Cerys!" Briya yelled. Cerys grabbed the leather pack on the table near the entrance of the dining room they were discussing the quest at. Briya pushed her seat back and walked quickly to Cerys before she walked out on them.

Fili and Kili both stood up and brushed their tunics incase of any dust or dirt. Thorin stared at the back of Cerys's head, shooting daggers which she gladly ignored.

Gandalf followed the two female hunters to where they were standing. Gandalf heard Cerys muttering something about the Woodland Realm, before Gandalf cut in. Briya gave Cerys a cold stare before turning around to listen to what Gandalf had to say.

"Cerys, you owe Mithrandir your help. Besides, you have nothing important to do, not counting those hunts of yours." Briya told them both, mainly directed to Cerys. Cerys leaned against the wall, her heel on the wall and her other foot on the ground. Gandalf saw the annoyance in the way she stood. Gandalf was very familiar with her ways of expressing her feelings and discomfort. Briya grabbed hold of Cerys's elbow tightly and hissed into Cerys's ear.

_"Don't act like you don't want to. I saw the way you look at the dark-haired dwarf." _(Sindarin) Briya smirked when Cerys yanked her elbow out of her grasp with an expression of horror and surprise. Gandalf chuckled and he looked at Cerys daringly.

Cerys finally gave in. She knew that once Briya started, she didn't stop.

_"If i get in trouble with the leader of this quest Mithrandir... blame it on your lack of teaching." _(Sindarin) Cerys dropped her pack into Briya's open arms and then slammed the doors behind her.

* * *

Kili laughed when Fili fell off of his pony. They were packing all the stuff they had taken off of their packs from the ponies. All the dwarves kept a far distance from the black horse that was known as Fiera. Dwalin and Kili were the only ones who were tall enough to even reach for the reins of the black and wild horse.

Fili gave a fake laugh and shoved his brothers shoulder. Kili gave a sharp cry and laughed when he saw Fili's boot stuck in the stir up. Kili got into his saddle easily, along with the other dwarves. Now they just had to wait for Gandalf.

Cerys strut into the stable with her weapons on and her leather pack across her shoulder so that it laid next to her hip. All the dwarves followed her with their eyes as she walked to Fiera, her dagger that she had thrown into the apple earlier in her right hand. Cerys placed her foot into the stir up, and landed into the saddle withput the help of the reins.

"Are you riding in the front or the back?" Kili called out. Cerys bit back a smile and she sighed.

"Back, _Kili." _Cerys said humorously. Kili smiled and he kicked the pony into its side so it'd start moving.

So the adventure began...

* * *

"Your home is now far behind you Master Baggins." Gandalf explained calmly with a wide smile on his wrinkled face. Bilbo made a face as if he had swallowed something sour. The face made Cerys let out a true laugh.

"He is right, Bilbo. You may dream of your home and bed along with the fireplace, but then it wouldn't be an adventure if you had those things. There's always a cost." Cerys added to Gandalf's explanation. She had learned long ago that there was always a cost to things. No matter how horrible they were. Cerys learned the hard way at the worst moments.

"Well, Lady Cerys, you seem to know a lot about all of this... adventuring. What adventures have you been on if i might ask?" Bilbo asked curiously. Bilbo grimaced when his pony moved its head back and forth. Cerys rode next to Bilbo and Gandalf, right in the middle of the pony and other horse.

Cerys reached over and patted the pony's mane, ruffling the pony's hair. Before she answered Bilbo, Cerys leaned forward so that she was practically laying down on her stomach on Hirverens neck and back.

"Well Bilbo, i've been to Rivendell, Woodland Realm, Greenwood Realm, Misty Mountains, Mordor, Dol Goldur, and parts of Middle-Earth were Men rule." Cerys listed most of the places she had traveled to when she was younger. Before she went on orc hunts practically every other night.

"What was it like?!" Kili called out before Bilbo could reply to Cerys's answer to his former question. Cerys turned around to look at the young dwarf princes's face. His young stubbled face had a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. Brown like a bear's shiny coat, or brown like the sweet delight Cerys had if she ever visited the Elves of Rivendell. A warm brown that made you want to cuddle up and sleep soundly in the strong arms of someone you loved, your beloved hus-

Cerys shook the thought out of her head, her cheeks growing red like a flower blossoms with color during spring.

"It was... something magical. It may seem boring, but truthfully, i've never seen things as beautiful. The Misty Mountains were quite a sight, besides the fact of Goblins resting inside of the depths of the mountains." Cerys thought of when she had encountered the Goblin King and his goblin servants inside the Misty Mountains. She had escaped the mountains (barely) bleeding almost everywhere, cuts and whip marks all over he back, with only an empty quiver, her bow, and her whip.

Every dwarf was listening to Cerys though it might not have seemed like it. Even Thorin kept an open ear to her tales of adventure.

"One time, when i left Rivendell, i had gone through the Misty Mountains. I ventured inside of them, not expecting an entire town of goblins. I thought at that time that goblins only stayed in abandoned palaces and so on. But i was proven wrong the minute i layed foot inside. I had everything with me when i got in, but when i escaped, i had nothing but an empty quiver of arrows, my bow, and my whip which was covered in dried goblin blood. Ii was lucky to have even managed to get out without any missing fingers. The Goblin King has a thing for torturing his guests, especially maidens." Cerys bit her lip before continuing.

* * *

_Cerys stumbled inside the small hidden cave near the end of the Misty Mountains. Cerys thought she would have been killed by lightning, but she wasn't easy to get rid of. It was pitch black in the small cave, with only the sound of dripping water. _

_Cerys sighed when she didn't see anything suspicious, so she dropped her leather pack onto the grime covered ground, allowing her back some rest against the rocky wall. Cerys closed her eyes, breathing through her nose, then letting her breath out through her mouth. Cerys let her eyes fall shut as she slid down until she was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed the way little children do. The cave was cold, the rain outside beating against the mountains side along with a harsh wind that blew around Cerys, causing her to shiver from the ice of the air._

_Cerys opened her eyes and let them fall on her pack beside her. She reached over, opening the strap buckle. Cerys pulled out her white bandaging cloth that Lord Elrond had given to her in multiple sizes. Cerys extended her arm out, so that she could pull her blouse up. Cerys then layed the cloth on her leg, and used the can of strong alcohol to rinse her cut with. The cut she had gotten from the mountains cliff. She had fallen off of the edge, ending up with a deep jagged cut from the sharp tip of a rock that jutted out of the side of the mountain._

_The alcohol swam in the deep cut, burning the muscle that was bleeding harshly. Cerys bit back a groan when the burning feeling got even worse. Her forehead glistened with sweat, her hands trembling from more than just the cold. The white bandage nearly fell out of her hands, but Cerys managed to lay it on the cut. Cerys pulled her knee up so that she could rest her arm. Cerys bit the tip of the white cloth so that she could wrap it around easily on her arm._

_Once she had the white cloth bandaged neatly and tightly around the cut, Cerys finally let the threatening slumber pull her under._

* * *

**Okayyyy... so that is part one of the beginning of the adventure, and Cerys's flashback of Goblin Town. I'll continue the Goblin Town flashback in the next chapter, i promise! So, please please please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll update the next chapter possibly on Wednesday, or Friday!? Anyways, wat do ya think?!**

**Love all of you guys!**

**Lola**

**~ave atque vale**


	6. Hail & Farewell Part Two

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'memories hold the most pain and the most happiness'_

**_~Part VI~_**

**_~Hail and Farewell Part Two~_**

* * *

_Cerys felt the ground shake before it actually opened in two beneath her. The ground collapsed completely, nothing underneath Cerys as she fell with a loud scream._

_The fall was quick, but Cerys hit the rocky surfaces very hard. More bruises to add. Cerys grunted when she finally stopped falling and colliding with rocky surfaces. The impact of the wooden floor, which wasn't so stable made Cerys bounce a bit before she actually layed still. _

_Cerys heard the screams and cries of joy and hunger before she actually saw them. The goblins of Goblin Town. Cerys felt dazed from her head landing harshly against the wooden planks but she quickly shook it off before she actually managed to pull herself up shakily. As soon as she pulled herself up, her hands already wielding her twin daggers, the goblins hit her like a wave during a storm. Cerys ducked as one goblin lunged for her head, falling over the edge of the weird contraption. Cerys stabbed a goblin right through it's head before pulling the dagger out and swiping it across another goblins neck, right through, the head falling off of its body underneath. _

_Cerys got caught by surprise, as a goblin kicked her in the back with much force. Cerys fell forward into the arms of other filthy goblins. Cerys tried to push herself off, but the goblins beat her down till her back was sore from the kicks and punches._

_All the goblins cheered when Cerys fell onto her knees, her head a blaze._

_Cerys fought back, barely, when the goblins started to drag her away from the contraption, to the king. A goblin that wielded a leather whip, lashed out, the whips end making contact with her back, the tunic slightly shredded from the goblins claws._

_Cerys got slapped in the face, claws raking her cheek deeply. The claws made two lines across her cheek with dark red blood showing underneath the skin. It made the goblins screech happily. Cerys snarled when the goblins tried to pull her tunic off, and when the same goblin that slapped her cheek, Cerys bit his hand so that it started bleeding. The goblin yelped and hit Cerys in the neck, causing her to gasp from the sudden hit._

_The goblins dragged her on rickety bridges, rocky steps that nearly crumbled underneath the pounding feet. _

_When they reached the circular area where the Goblin King sat on his throne of bones, the goblins threw Cerys onto the floor like a sack of nothing. Nothing important but amusement. Cerys heard stories about the Goblin King. He liked to play with his 'guests' as he said. Victims truly. He'd torture them for fun, and if he wanted to know something, he'd make them bleed over his throne and staff. A game of pain & answers._

_Cerys hit the floor with a loud thud, her eyes squeezing shut when her arm flared from the pressure. Cerys moved her position but a goblin placed his foot on her back. Big mistake. Cerys flipped over, grabbing the goblins foot and twisted the goblins foot in an unnatural way, a crack erupting. The goblin screeched out falling back into the arms of other goblins._

_Cerys got up shakily. The Goblin King stepped on a couple of already squished goblins as his foot rest and step. The Goblin King leaned on his staff, his fat chin shaking with his laughter. He rested his arm on his overflowing stomach, warts and moles covering almost every inch of his skin. It made Cerys want to vomit._

_"Who enters my kingdom?!" He bellowed. Cerys cringed, the smell from the Goblin Kings mouth extremely strong and pungent. The Goblin King spotted Cerys, an evil grin spreading over his destroyed face._

_"Ah... A lady. A young one as well. Well, tell me, what are you doing here?" The Goblin King demanded impatiently. Cerys glared at the king with hatred sparkling in her eyes. Goblins shoved her and slapped her back, but at the moment, nothing was worse than the horrid creature in front of her._

_"Answer me!" The Goblin King yelled, anger filling his voice. Cerys got pushed back down to the floor harshly. Cerys calmed herself, trying not to make a wrong move that could get herself killed. Well, she would probably be killed by the end anyways._

_"If you won't talk, we'll make you squawk!" The Goblin King announced, every goblin cheering upon hearing the news. The goblin wielding the whip, struck Cerys's back once more, harder this time. Cerys cried out when the whip made contact with a pretty new scar on the mid-section of her back. All the goblins laughed at hearing her cry. The goblin whipped her a couple more times, 'till her back was nothing but a bleeding mess of destroyed skin and fresh blood._

_"More! More!" The goblins chanted together, along with the Goblin King. _

_"I feel a song coming on!" The Goblin King exclaimed excitedly, slamming his staff into the ground, the boards shaking repeatedly._

_ "Oh the snap and crack of bones,_

_ The cries and screams of pain,_

_ Begging, Pleading, Yelling!_

_ Oh, the wonderful sound of pleasure!" _

_Cerys screamed with clenched teeth when the whip burned into her injured arm. The whip seemed to hold onto her arm, allowing the burning feeling creep into her arm, before releasing itself._

_Cerys passed out when the whip lashed out, wrapping itself around abdomen. Darkness enveloped her, leaving the goblins with a barely breathing lady._

* * *

"That's horrible! Who'd do that to a lady?" Dori called out amongst the other dwarves who had angry faces. They didn't want to hear the rest of the story of Cerys's encounter with the Goblin King.

Cerys winced, the memory still painful. The scar on her cheek throbbed just by thinking of the events that had caused it. No one could see the two whip marks, but if you pinched Cerys's cheek, the entire cheek would be pink but two lines that were uneven.

"Apparently goblins, Dori. You must never hesitate to kill either orc or goblin. They will do anything that gives them pleasure. I learned it the hard way." Cerys mumbled the last sentence under her breath, but Bilbo and Gandalf both heard her mutter. Gandalf gave Cerys a look of worry, as did Bilbo. Cerys saw the worried expression on Gandalf's face, so she told him not to worry.

_"Go ride in the back. Isn't that what you told a certain dwarf?"_ Gandalf joked. (Sindarin) Cerys laughed, glad that Gandalf had distracted her from the painful memories.

"So i will..." Cerys replied. Cerys let the other ponies pass her, until a certain honey colored pony with a young dwarf passed her did she start to move with her horse again.

"So, Master Kili... have any stories worth my time?" Cerys asked. Her hands let go of the reins, her hands sore and callused. The question surprised Kili, and he jumped from the sudden voice. Cerys watched Kili's face change into an expression of humiliation. She knew that look all too well.

"Nah. They consist of mainly being made fun of by dwarf maidens." Kili joked. Cerys took the joke seriously, and she had a look that meant 'continue.'

"I wasn't the most... dwarf looking i suppose you'd say. If i asked any other dwarf to play with me, either with the bow or sword, i'd be teased. All the dwarf maidens ran away from me as if i was some sort of... parasite. Disgust was written all over their faces. Fili always beat them up when i was younger. Not like i couldn't handle myself." Kili puffed out his chest slightly at the last part.

Cerys giggled, actually giggled. A smile of actual happiness on her face. Kili stared in amazement, his face soon breaking into a wide grin upon seeing her happy.

"Well, if you ask me, Kili... i think you're a very good-looking dwarf. I like the stubble." Cerys informed him. Cerys clacked her tongue, so that her horse moved faster, near the front in her spot from before.

Kili felt a lopsided grin take over, and he didn't see his brother stare at him with his mouth hanging open.

"What?!" Kili exclaimed, watching Fili register what had just happened.

"Kee,... the Lonely Hunter just said she thinks you're a good-looking dwarf. What is not surprising there?" Fili said in astonishment. Kili growled suddenly, and shoved Fili in the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**I WILL UPDATE OVER THE WEEKNED OR ON MONDAY! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I love you all so much! Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter... i'll be answering any of your questions so feel free to message me a question in either private messaging or review!**

**Love Ya!**

**Lola. Luciana. Drozda**

**~ave atque vale**


	7. Funny Dinner

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'nightmares are worse than the actual experience... it replays over and over'_

**_~Part VIII~_**

**_~Funny Dinner~_**

* * *

They all had settled down near low mountains, or cliffs more like it. Gandalf's outburst had disrupted everyone slightly, especially Cerys, Thorin and Bilbo.

Later that night, all the dwarves sat around the fire with their bowls of stew resting in their lap, the warmth of the stew comforting in their hands and tummies. Cerys had picked out all the meat, giving it to Bombur, who gladly accepted it. Cerys laughed when Bofur attempted to compete against Bombur in a stew competition. Apparently, Bombur was unbeatable. Cerys ate her stew slowly, savoring the fresh taste to it. Meanwhile, all the dwarves practically inhaled the stew and got seconds, Cerys remained with her first portion while most were on their second or third.

"Here, do me a favor and take this to the lads." Bofur asked Bilbo, handing him two nicely carved wooden bowls filled to the top with steaming stew. Bofur gave a slight head throw, showing Bilbo where the lads were.

"Stop it!" Bofur slapped Bomburs hand away as he sniffed the huge pot of remaining stew. Bilbo turned around and walked towards the forest edge where the lads were guarding the ponies.

Cerys was high atop a tree branch, resting. Her bowl of stew was far gone, her hand over her stomach and her hair bellowing free from the weak wind. Cerys heard the Hobbit walk rather loudly, or maybe it was just because of her sensitive ears (her mothers side), but she heard the Hobbit mutter about the delicious stew.

Cerys dropped down from the tree lightly, none of the dwarves truly paying attention to her. They didn't seem to really care as long as she didn't upset Thorin. Her tales of adventures didn't necessarily count for the matter.

The Hobbit was out of sight now, so Cerys grabbed her quiver of arrows and bow, the only weapon she actually took off. The quiver balanced nicely on her back, the muscles in her shoulders used to the extra weight constantly in the same spot. Cerys crouched down, into the darkness. Her footsteps were unheard, as if they didn't touch the leaf covered ground. Her cloak was hanging on the tree so that it looked as i she was still resting on the tree. Cerys's breath turned into a misty fog when she breathed out.

When Cerys was at the entrance of the forest, she stood up to her full height, allowing herself to stretch her arms & back out. The loud pop of her knuckles being cracked was echoing in the entire forest. It was quiet as ever, besides the ponies neighing in the distance.

Cerys started for the ponies but stopped abruptly when she saw what appeared to be Bilbo and the two Prince dwarves discussing something important. Cerys crouched down once again so that she could avoid either of the two dwarves or Hobbit seeing her trailing them. Cerys saw Kili, the dwarf Prince with only a stubble instead of a beard, walk around the ponies.

Cerys creeped closer so that she could hear them even better.

"Daisy and Bongo are missing." Kili informed Fili and Bilbo. Kili walked around the two large horses that Gandalf and Cerys rode. Bilbo continued to carry the steaming stew in his hands, whilst trailing Kili and Fili.

"Well, uh, that's not good. And that is not good at all!" Bilbo replied shakily, out-stretching his hand out as if to hand the stew over. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked, worry already clinging to his heart.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might want to look into it." Fili suggested to Bilbo. Bilbo had a shocked expression on his face and he stuttered on his next words.

"Well-uh- something-uh huge big bam booted these trees." Bilbo observed the dugged out tree, with its roots sticking up in all sorts of directions crookedly. Cerys smiled in the dark when she saw Kili frown as he observed the tree from all sides.

"That was our thinking." Kili knelt down in front of the bottom of the tree where the roots went outward. Cerys squinted so that she could see better from where she stayed crouching.

"And something _very _big, possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo turned his head, about to say something else, when he caught a silhouette in the distance, not far from where they were standing. Bilbo squinted, staring into the distance.

"Hey! There's a light! Over here!" Fili made a sign with his hand so that they'd get closer. Fili looked back in front of him. Kili, Fili, & Bilbo crept closer, Fili leaping over a tree root blocking the step, same with Bilbo, who somehow didn't spill or lose any stew. Kili went underneath the tree arch, moving faster in excitement and curiosity.

"Stay down!" Fili whispered. They hid behind a tree trunk, only their heads showing over the trunk. Bilbo set the bowls of stew down on the trunk, his hands resting on it, so that he could peer over it.

"Trolls!" Kili practically growled the word out. He pushed down onto the tree trunk, and jumped over it. Fili followed him, same with Bilbo but he left the bowls on the trunk. Realizing his mistake, Bilbo turned back, grabbing the bowls and following the two dwarves. Cerys's eyes widened as she realized what the two dwarves and the Hobbit were going to do. Cerys forgot her plan to stay hidden, and she got up, racing after the dwarves and the Hobbit, quietly.

"He's got Myrtle and Mindy! We have to do something!" Bilbo exclaimed in a hushed tone as he saw a large troll stampeded through the trees and bushes with the white ponies, Myrtle & Mindy. Cerys was behind the tree that was right after the two arched trees that connected that the dwarves and the Hobbit were up against.

"Yes! You should!" Kili got up, and grabbed his bowl from Bilbos hand. He pushed Bilbo towards Fili.

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid! And you're so small, they'll never see you!" Kili gushed out, whilst Bilbo mouthed no numerous times, as he shook his finger. Fili watched them both with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you!" Kili told Bilbo before looking back at the troll camp. Bilbo shook his head vigorously, but Fili shoved Bilbo forwards.

"If you get into any trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl!" Bilbo fell over his large Hobbit feet, repeating what Fili told him. Fili and Kili had their bowls in their hand, and they ran away from Bilbo and the trolls. As Fili got far, Kili was pulled back by his tunic by Cerys.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing!?" Cerys hissed. Those two Prince dwarves were always up to no good when they were together. Kili had a surprised expression. Blush crept up his cheeks when he felt the warmth of Cerys's hand touch his hand when she took his stew out of his hand.

"Do you seriously Bilbo, a _Hobbit, _for lords sake, can defend himself against trolls!?" Cerys explained angrily. How stupid were these dwarves in reality. All Kili could think of was Cerys's hand on his arm, her intent gaze on his eyes. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but other than that she was as pale as a human could be. Well, half-human, but the dwarves didn't know about the elf side of her.

"I-i-i..." Kili stuttered, blushing continuously.

"Kili, if you want to help Bilbo, go get the others. Forget food at the moment, Bilbo is not going to survive by himself." Cerys told Kili. Kili nodded, then turned around and ran after his brother.

Cerys saw his figure disappear, the fog all over the forest.

"All right. What are you trying to do, Master Hobbit?"

* * *

**~minutes later~**

* * *

All the dwarves had been tied up, and stuffed in actual, smelly, and dirty troll sacks. Half of the dwarves were roasting on a huge roaster, while the other half was lying on top of each other uncomfortably.

"Where did the Lonely Hunter go!?" Oin asked urgently. Kili shut his mouth, knowing that Cerys was somewhere watching them, waiting for the right moment to complete her plan.

"I don't know! I thought she was with the rest of you!" Fili answered Oin. Boy were they wrong.

* * *

Cerys notched an arrow in her bow, the string held between her two fingers and the tip of the feathers tickling her lips. Her breathing was like panting, rapid yet steady. All the dwarves were grunting and muttering incomprehensional things. Cerys caught Kili staring at her, through the tree branches, bushes, and vines. His eyes were searching her dark face, looking for any emotion. Nothing apparently.

_'Shhh!' _Cerys mouthed at Kili. He nodded slowly, making sure the dwarves didn't see him staring at her, though he doubted they knew she was even there.

Cerys closed her eyes, before she let the arrows tips fly through her fingers, stinging as the flew by. Just as she expected, the arrow hit its target. The trolls head. More like forehead. The troll was the one with the squeaky voice, probably the youngest.

The troll screamed in his loud and annoying voice, his hands searching for the arrow that had hit him. The other two trolls looked in surprise at their brothers swatting.

"What was that?!" The cook of the troll group asked. Before he could whack his younger brother on the head, the younger troll got two more arrows in his head. The arrows pierced his skull, causing him to stumble and fall into the trees behind him. All the dwarves had their mouths hanging open, shocked. Besides Kili of course.

"Somebody 's out 'er!" The cook exclaimed, using his spoon as a defensive weapon. The other troll kept moving the roaster, but his eyes showed fear.

"I don't know!" He said. After those three arrows, Cerys shot another arrow, one into the cooks eye.

"Arghhh!" The cook screamed, clutching his black bleeding eye. Cerys shot another arrow in his other eye, so that the troll was completely blind.

Cerys then leapt off of the mini cliff she had been hiding at, doing a flip in the air, before landing on both feet with her twin daggers in her hands. Cerys ducked as the cook threw one of his arms out, almost hitting Cerys. Cerys smiled wickedly, and she threw her right dagger into the heart, the _heart, _of the cook. The dagger showed 'till the hilt, barely outside of the chest of the troll.

"Its a girl!" The last troll squealed. Cerys sprinted towards the large roaster, and jumped onto it. She moved her feet constantly so that she wouldn't fall off, the dwarves cheering at her entrance. Cerys then leapt onto the chest of the troll that was approaching her. The troll growled, but Cerys growled back louder.

Cerys then did another flip over the trolls shoulder so that she was on the trolls back instead. She climbed up, avoiding the trolls swatting hands.

All the dwarves held their breath, watching her move around the troll like a growing vine would move around a wall. A rose's vine.

Cerys was on the neck of the troll, who was stumbling around, almost knocking down the pot, and stepping on the dwarves. Kili smiled when he saw Cerys kick the trolls ear. How she did it, he had no idea. But he was in love with her every move. It was animalistic but... graceful.

Cerys then got two arrows into her bow, and she didn't hesitate to shoot them into the trolls head from the top.

The troll stopped moving instantly, and toppled onto his already fallen, and youngest, brother.

* * *

All the dwarves had gotten out of the smelly sacks, and had gotten the others off of the roaster. Gandalf had broken the rock covering the sun right after the events of Cerys and the trolls. The trolls had turned to rock immediately.

Gandalf approached Cerys, congratulating her for stopping the trolls.

"It wasn't that hard Mithrandir. Just some stupid trolls that are bothering dwarves. The usual." Gandalf chuckled, Cerys breaking into a smile. Kili saw her smile, and was upset that he wasn't the one making her smile. He would like to make her laugh at his jokes, though they weren't usually funny.

"Kili! Mind coming here for a second!?" Cerys called out, surprising the entire Company, including Gandalf. Kili was as surprised as well.

"Uh-yeah, sure." Kili muttered, walking towards her. Gandalf excused himself, and went to talk with Thorin.

Kili approached Cerys, hesitantly after seeing her actually fight.

"Kili, i was wondering... if you'd like to... um... if you'd like to-" Kili interrupted her before she actually got to say anything.

"If what?" Kili asked. He wanted to know badly.

"If you'd like to-"

"KILI!" Thorin yelled. Cerys sighed, sad that she hadn't got the chance to tell Kili her question.

"Sorry. Tell me what you think later, alright?" Kili said before he ran to his Uncle.

"Sure... Whatever." Cerys walked away from the Company, fetching her horse and other supplies.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?! SORRY THAT IT WAS SO BORING! I tried to make it not too boring,... but... yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'll update the next chapter soon,... no worries! Oh, and HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!**

**p.s. what do you think Cerys wanted to tell Kili!? I've also got a ship name for them too...**

**CERILI! :3 :3 :3 :3**

**I'll also post the next chapter for my other Hobbit fanfiction, Cursed, in about 3-5 days... **

**-Lola**

**~ave atque vale**


	8. Sick Minds Dirty Kills

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'you feel the burn, but you don't feel the cold'_

**_~Part VIII~_**

**_~Sick Minds & Dirty Kills~_**

* * *

_"Jonathan! Adalyn! Come quickly!" Their mother yelled from afar. Adalyn and Jonathan had been sparing with their wooden swords, caution taken by their mother. Adalyn dropped the wooden sword given to her by her father immediately, racing to the boat where her mother, father and younger brother where. _

_"Mama!" Adalyn called out, practically tripping over her small feet as she raced towards the nicely painted boat her Uncle and Aunt had gifted their family with. Adalyn was aware of her brothers following steps, but she didn't care. Her mothers voice sounded urgent. Adalyn leaped over a large rock, but she was unbalanced, and fell straight forward. Into the arms of her mother._

_"Ada, when i ask you to come, i do not mean, literally come. Especially not like that." Her mother laughed softly. She put Adalyn down next to her, ad turned to smile at Jonathan who was approaching them from another side._

_"But Mama! It sounded as if you were in trouble!" Adalyn exclaimed, out of breath. Her mother patted her head gently, and reached over her small body, to rest her hand on Jonathans shoulder._

_"Its time to go, hini." Deilana told them, her voice too calm. Jonathan saw something flicker in his mothers eyes, and he gladly obeyed her. their father was on the boat, rolling the barrels filled with what was probably either elvish wine or ale. Alan didn't even glance at the children, but he continued to hurry with the barrels._

_"Come, Ada. We must pack our food and weapons." Jonathan said. He took Adalyns hand, and she skipped forward, back to where their wooden swords lay in the wet grass._

_"Hurry up Jon! I want to go play with Da when we get back!" Adalyn exclaimed impatiently. Jonathan chuckled at her humor, and started to skip with Adalyn. _

_"Ada!" Jonathan had a wooden sword pointed at his neck, the tip dull of course, but still hurtful. Adalyn had a playful grin on her face, and she giggled like a small child when Jonathan pouted._

_"You wouldn't kill your own brother, now, would you?" Jonathan whined in a small voice. Adalyn put on a shocked face, and she threw the wooden sword away from her. Adalyn leaped into his arms that were outstretched._

_"I would never do that Jony! I love you too much!" Adalyn cried in the crook of his neck. Jonathan chuckled and ran his fingers through her fair blonde hair. It was so soft and beautiful. When the sun shined on her hair, her hair looked like pure pale gold. A real beauty. Like everything else about his little adorable sister._

_"Neither would i, Ada." Jonathan whispered in her little ear, his lips leaving a shadow of a peck on her cheek. He got up with Adalyn in his arms, the wooden swords long forgotten._

* * *

Gandalf watched Cerys stay far away from the troll cave. He knew very well why she didn't follow the others in, but he still couldn't help wondering why it bothered her as much as it did when the event actually happened. Gandalf gave a sigh, and went into the troll cave, coughing when the troll stench almost threw him aside.

Cerys rubbed her temples, the pounding in her head like a separate heart. _Babum, Babum, Babum..._

The memories swam in her head, unlocking themselves from the boxes Cerys had locked them in long ago. The memory of her running into two trolls with her,... brother was the worst. It was the first time Cerys had actually realized how different Jonathan actually was ever since he had escaped from the orcs. Cerys knew someone had sat next to her, but she didn't care. She wanted the memories to _leave._

"Gandalf & Thorin found some exquisite weapons down there. You should go." Kili suggested, as he sat down next to Cerys. Cerys gave a dry laugh, squeezing her eyes tightly. It hurt like hell. She had experienced head-aches like the one she had now, but this one was by far the worst she had ever experienced. Maybe it was because of the run in with trolls. She had no clue whatsoever.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked, worried, but barely, not wanting her to think anything. He had no idea why he was so worried about her. She said so herself. She knew how to take care of herself. Cerys answered him with a distorted grunt, rubbing her temples harder to release some of the pressure on her head.

"I feel like as if my head will explode in any minute." Cerys told him. Damn. It really did hurt. Almost burned. Kili frowned, and he reached into the leather pack tied to his belt, and pulled out some small oval shaped white looking things.

"Here you go." Kili handed her them, expecting her to know what they were. Cerys simply stared at them, confusion on her face. Kili then realized she had no idea what they were.

"Oh! These are ache killers, or something of the sort. Oin gave me my own after the head-aches i had in my sleep..." Kili trailed on. Cerys reached for them slowly, cautiously, but Kili took her hand and dropped them in.

"Take them all, i really don't mind. I don't have as many of the head-aches as i used to anymore." Kili closed her hand over the ache killers, his hand warm and not as hard and callused as she thought they'd be. _He probably isn't allowed to go out since he's the youngest one,_ Cerys thought. Cerys thanked Kili quietly, taking one of the ache killers, and swallowing it quickly without any water to help it go down. It had a bitter taste, a taste Cerys was quite used to after she had to heal all her injuries from hunts. Kili watched her swallow the ache killer without showing any hint of disgust.

"How do you do it? Not show any emotion whatsoever?" Kili asked her urgently. She acted as if nothing ever bothered her emotionally, and usually physically. Cerys turned to face him, her eyes immediately landing on his warm brown ones.

Just as she was about to answer him with a smart remark, she completely froze. Her voice seemed lost as she stared into his eyes. They were so beautiful and welcoming. An entrance into his soul. Cerys felt heat spreading through her body as she continued to stare. Kili saw her freeze, and was about to ask her yet another question when he looked into her eyes. They were a lilac blue, no, wait, they were a river blue, glistening and reflecting the light that shined on its surface. A gasp was caught in mid-breath, as they both stared at each others eyes.

Neither of them spoke, as they both stared into each others eyes, searching for anything. Secrets, stories, memories, feelings, anything. Kili thought he saw something flicker in her eyes, but then saw it disappear.

Cerys saw wonder and... something like love in his eyes. _Love?! _

The feelings, every time she looked at Kili, or threw him a glance if they were on the road with the ponies and horses, were starting to get to her. But she shouldn't have been feeling _anything_! Not even worry for all she cared for. No, she couldn't just fall in love for a dwarf, for Aerdrie's sake!

Cerys looked away quickly, averting her eyes from stealing a glance at Kili's hand, that was now on her knees. Bloody hell. She had shivers going up and down her spine when the warmth from his hand practically travelled through her body. Kili didn't realize that he had placed his hand on her knee.

"I think your brother needs you Kili..." Cerys spoke softly, without looking at Kili, but instead at the towering trees. Kili had looked away as well, blush on not only his, but both of their cheeks. Kili took his hand off of her knee, and hurriedly ran to his brothers side. Cerys let out a sigh, letting her head fall into her hands that were on her knees.

"By the Gods... too close, too damn close." Cerys mumbled under her breath. The ache in her head started to quickly diminish, only a slight throb taking place instead of the loud banging against her skull. Cerys stood up too quickly, stumbling a bit when she tried to balance herself. Cerys leaned against a tree nearby her, her hand touching the moist moss underneath.

"Somebodies coming!" One of the dwarves yelled suddenly. At the sudden warning, all of the dwarves gathered around each other with their weapons readied. Cerys let her ears perk up, listening to any signs of danger. The all to familiar sled noise was nothing dangerous. Cerys smiled, knowing it wasn't anything bad.

"Calm down, for Aerdrie's sake! It's only Radaghast!" Cerys informed the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo. Gandalf immediately lowered his sword, sheathing it whilst giving Cerys a thankful look. The dwarves, however, still kept their weapons ready in their buffed up hands.

As predicted and spoken of, Radaghast the Brown, a calm and peaceful wizard of the Forest, entered the clearing in the forest with his sled, that was led by a dozen or more Rasgabell rabbits.

"Thieves! Liars! Murders!" Radaghast the Brown, ever so funny wizard in entire Middle-Earth, shrieked aloud. All the dwarves looked confused as to why another wizard would be in the forest. Cerys pushed herself off of the tree she had been leaning on for support, and walked towards Radaghast.

"Radaghast. Radaghast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Cerys laid her arm on Radaghast's arm gently. Radaghast smiled when he looked down upon Cerys, his crooked teeth showing.

"Ah, if it isn't the ever so lovely A-"

"Cerys." Cerys broke in before Radaghast could announce her true name. It was too risky. Radaghast frowned, but then understood what she had meant, and nodded.

"There's something i need to tell you and Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong!" Radaghast spoke, worry all over. Gandalf appeared next to Cerys, his expression one of trouble.

"Yes?" Gandalf paused, waiting for Radaghast to continue. Radaghast opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Ah! I had a thought, and now i've lost it! It was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" Radaghast puffed out, his shoulders sagging. Cerys knew what was to come and looked away.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all! Its a stick insect!" Gandalf pulled the stick insect out of Radaghast's mouth, much to the dwarves disgust. Cerys stifled a laugh, and she looked back at Radaghast.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us of Radaghast?" Cerys asked calmly. Radaghast looked down at her once again, and shook his head.

"Come with me." Radaghast hopped off of his sled.

* * *

"That's not possible, Mithrandir. Dol Goldur was destroyed centuries ago! They say the air is poison! No one can survive!" Cerys hissed loudly. Her voice was filled with anger and disbelief. Radaghast coughed from the smoke he had inhaled from Gandalf's pipe.

"Now, the Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asked Radaghast. Radaghast said nothing, but pulled out a wrapped up sword, from the shape of it. The wrapping was done quickly, the cloth a tan leather, with a skinny rope ensuring it in general. Gandalf took the sword from Radaghast's hands carefully, unwrapping the leather around the sword. What they saw made Cerys gasp in shock. She had seen that same design of a weapon years ago. In the hands of a ghost, a ghost from the Halls of Mandor. The Halls of Hell.

"That, is not from the world... of the living." Radaghast whispered. Cerys ripped the sword out of Gandalf's shaking hands, and wrapped the weapon once again, securing it tightly with the rope.

"No way in hell, is anyone going to be allowed to look upon such a weapon." Cerys growled. She handed the weapon to Gandalf, and stomped away, her entire figure trembling with something far more worse than fear.

A warg howl erupted out of the blue, waking the dwarves from their talks. Gandalf and Radaghast glanced at Cerys expectantly, as if waiting to see her reaction. Wouldn't it be a fun one.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo stammered. He didn't want any encounter with wolves or wargs or whatever they were called. Cerys notched an arrow into her bow quickly, preparing herself for a surprise attack.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur, the dwarf with a curved mountain shaped hat informed Bilbo, holding onto his hammer tightly, his hands white. Thorin scanned the entire clearing that they had settled in, his eyes dark and cautious.

Cerys saw a shadow approach the back of Bofur, its eyes as bright as the blazing sun.

"Get down!" Cerys yelled, releasing the arrow a second later. The arrow whizzed by the dwarves heads, burrowing itself in he wargs head. Thorin ducked as another warg from his side leaped into the clearing, but his Elvish sword di its good job of cutting the beats throat. Soon, Dwalin's hammer had crushed the wargs skull. Kili had his bow and arrow ready, in case another warg or orc appeared. Cerys had pulled out her twin daggers, giving Gandalf a look he knew well enough.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin blazed. His anger was practically contaging everyone else, along with fear lanced into it.

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo exclaimed. He gave a small squeak when Cerys stood next to him, facing Gandalf from his front.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one." Thorin answered, his head looking around. Searching.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf demanded louder, rage everywhere.

"No one, i swear!" Thorin yelled. He went closer to Gandalf, but turned his attention to Cerys. What came out of her mouth surprised them all.

"_Nadorhuan_! You are being hunted!" Cerys cursed at the beginning. Gandalf gave her a weird look.

"What do we do?" Dwalin asked impatiently.

"We have no ponies! They've bolted!" Ori shrieked, coming back from his look-out. Cerys moved her way past tall the staring dwarves, especially Kili, who stared after her like a lover.

"Radaghast... you'll draw them off?" Cerys finally spoke. The canopy of the forest trees blocked her view of the sun and sky, revealing nothing but rays of sunlight that blinded her sensitive eyes.

"Yes, yes!"

"These are Ghundabil Wargs! They will outrun you." Gandalf warned them. Cerys gave out a laugh.

"These are Rasgabell rabbits, Mithrandir. I bet Radaghast wouldn't mind a little game known as 'tag.'" Cerys informed everyone. Radaghast proudly nodded, his hat almost falling off.

Cerys smiled, but the dwarves all had worried faces, especially Thorin, who was fuming by now.

Let the hunt begin...

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW THERE WASNT ANY ACTION, BUT IN THE NEXT ONE, THERE'LL BE RIVENDELL, AND SOME SUPRISES ABOUT CERYS! Here are the translations;**_

_**hini= children**_

_**Nadorhuan= cowardly dog(s)**_

_**I'LL UPDATE ON EITHER FRIDAY, OR SUNDAY! LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**~Lola**_

_**~ave atque vale**_


	9. A Horn's Echo

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'the forest of talking trees, they used to sing about the birds & the bees'_

**_~Part IX~_**

**_~A Horn's Echo~_**

* * *

_Adalyn walked down the steps, into the entryway, where other Elven warriors & Rangers stood awaiting with their horses. There was one black horse that had no Rider to accompany it. Adalyn immediately chose that particular horse. All black, like the dark night, but eyes blue like the tales of the seas where the Elves had come from._

_"Adalyn!" Someone called out. Adalyn stopped, to turn around and see Lindir running to her. His glistening brown hair, which was barely over his hip, bounced against his back as he ran down the marble steps lightly. Adalyn smiled, her smile a very rare one. Ever since her city had been attacked, with her parents as the main targets for the Orcs, she never smiled. How could she when even the good and happy memories brought burning tears to her eyes._

_"Lindir... Why are you here? You aren't leaving as well, are you?" Adalyn asked quietly, her voice almost a whisper. Lindir was like a younger brother to Adalyn. She knew that he could defend himself very well, especially since she helped him with the twin daggers, but he wasn't well acquainted with the outside world of Imladris. Lindir shook his head to answer Adalyn's awaited question._

_"Then why-" Adalyns question was cut off when Lindir leaned forward, and hugged her tightly, using his arms strength. Adalyn stood frozen, but soon let her arms weave themselves around Lindirs back and into his soft hair. _

_Lindir felt hurt that Adalyn, who was like the older sister her never had, decided to leave the beautiful Imladris. He sniffed, tears erupting in his eyes._

_"Tenna' ento lye omenta." Adalyn whispered in Lindirs ear, her lips brushing his pointed ear tips. Lindir shuddered, his arms getting tighter._

_"Must you leave, Ada." He whispered back, his voice almost gone. Who was he going to talk to, who was going to go training with him, who was going to comfort him when he got something wrong in his Elvish classes. Only Adalyn would do those things with him, for they both had that small spot in their heart for only people they loved like family._

_"Yes. I cannot bear the thought of getting anyone here hurt because of my past." Adalyn moved away, her hands on Lindirs shoulders. She only allowed Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Lindir to call her by her small nick name._

_"But they won't come, Ada. You are safer here then out there." Lindir tried to reason. Adalyn shook her head remorsely, a tear barely escaping the inside of her eye. Lindir sighed, his shoulders slouched in defeat. _

_"But,... i will come. I can promise you that, Lindir. I love you like my own blood, and nothing can break my promise. Not even the Elven Gods could." Adalyn wiped the couple of sliding tears from Lindirs cheek with her thumb. The touch was soft and gentle, something reserved for true moments like these._

_"Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta... quel fara, Adalyn." Lindir spoke softly, leaving the whisper of a kiss on the Adalyns cheek. Adalyn closed her eyes, and gave Lindir one last hug. Hopefully not the last._

_"Namaarie... mellonamin." Adalyn finally let go, giving Lindirs pale hand one last squeeze, before lifting herself onto the pitch black horse._

_The Rangers leader whistled, meaning their departure. The Rangers followed their leader with their horses, going past the archway of Imladris. Soon Adalyn followed with her horse._

_"I will call you Hirveren. Like the strong Spirit of the other Worlds..." Adalyn was gone from the courtyard, past the archway of Imladris. Adalyn stole a quick glance behind her, to see Lindir, along with Lord Elrond. Adalyn waved, her hand shaking from something other than fear or pain._

_"Lle desiel?" Adalyn whispered, her question not heard by the fellow Rangers. But she turned back to see Lord Elrond and Lindir, and saw them faintly smiling. So they had heard._

* * *

Thorin growled like a Warg himself when he saw the Warg pack approaching. He turned around about to give Kili the sign to shoot the Warg with the Orc rider that was right above them, but Cerys beat him to it. She had her bow ready, two arrows notched into place. Thorin looked at her, his eyes slightly bigger. Cerys made the quiet sign with her lips, and when the Warg was almost over the rocks side, Cerys moved from her spot, and let her two arrows loose.

The two arrows hit their mark, which was the Wargs head to be exact. The arrow hit the Wargs head silently, the Orc not even seeing the arrows leap out from below. The Warg collapsed, almost on Cerys, but she was gone from the spot.

The Orc was about to let out a screech, but Cerys let one of her knives fly into his throat, cutting off any scream or yell. All the Dwarves watched the Orc try to pull the knife out of it's now bleeding throat, but soon the Orc collapsed.

Cerys leaned down, and yanked her knife out of the Orcs throat as if it was a normal sight for her. Thorin regarded her straying gaze, and instead waited for Gandalf to move.

"They have a leader..." Cerys muttered when she saw the familiar symbol on the Orcs necklace. She ripped the necklace off of the Orcs neck, and stuffed it into a pouch hanging form her leather belt. Cerys had a flash of hope in her. If the Orc had a leader, and the leader was-

"Cerys, do you still have that horn?" Gandalf interrupted her thoughts. Everyone threw Gandalf a confused expression.

"Yes." Cerys answered Gandalf and she walked out of the hiding spot, much to the Dwarves astonishment.

"There's an underground cave in that direction, and if you go follow it... Mithrandir, i mean Gandalf, will lead you to safety." Cerys informed the Dwarves in an almost robotic voice. Right now, she was in her hunting mode. That meant that nothing could distract her. Nothing. And Gandalf knew that very well.

"Come now!" Gandalf ushered the Dwarves to move, understanding what Cerys had meant. The Dwarves all gladly obliged, not wanting to be Warg dinner. But Kili stopped running, and he started for Cerys, wanting to get her to come with them. Thorin watched Kili start for her, but he was about to get Kili back when Gandalf did the job for him.

"She knows what she is doing, Master Kili. At moments like these, it is safest not to distract her." Gandalf pushed Kili forward, ignoring his protests on how she could get hurt.

Fili watched, a smirk, despite what was going on, on his bearded face. Kili saw his smirk and shoved his brother in the shoulder, not caring about the iron armor hitting his sore shoulder.

"Shut up, Fili." Kili growled. He wasn't in the mood for any jokes and teases.

"I didn't want to say anything, _nadadith_." Fili chuckled at Kili's angry face. Fili pulled Kili behind him, starting a faint jog.

* * *

Cerys notched an arrow into her bow, a grim expression plastered on her face. The faint breeze soon had a bitter and foul stench. Cerys immediately recognized it as Orcs. Cerys closed her eyes, and she let the arrow whiz by, exploding in the sky.

The arrow blinded the Orcs nearby, causing the Wargs to roar in anger and hunger.

"Come on then, you _nadorhuan_!" Cerys hissed. She had meant for the arrow to hit the tree nearby the commander in chief of the Warg pack. Cerys loaded her bow once more, and this time she hit her mark.

The Warg cried out with a menacing growl, which brought an evil smile to Cerys's pale face. Cerys notched two arrows this time, and she climbed the rock the Dwarves had been hiding behind.

The Orcs & Wargs saw Cerys stand on the large rock, and they all cheered out upon seeing there prize appear.

_"Get the Lonely Hunter!" _The Orc commander in chief yelled out, pointing his spear at Cerys. Cerys squinted her eyes, so that she could see the weak spot in the Orcs armor. Great, they were starting to wear armor. Cerys let the two arrows slice the air with a loud whoosh sound, piercing a Warg & Orc. Cerys then flipped off of the rock, and ran to where the Dwarves were gathered around the underground cave entrance.

Cerys cursed in Sindarin under her breath, and pulled out the small horn hanging from her leather belt. She placed the horn's tip to her lips, letting a gush of air out, which turned into a loud horn blow from the horn. She let it echo over the fields, and knew that _they_ had heard. Cerys placed the horn back onto her leather belt, and she ducked in enough time to avoid getting pierced by an Orcs arrow. Cerys whirled around, her teeth bard in an animalistic growl that stayed frozen on her lips.

Cerys saw a Warg racing towards Kili, who was releasing arrow after arrow to the approaching Wargs & Orcs. Cerys reached into her leg sheath, and she didn't hesitate to let the knife twirl through the cold air, and sink itself into the Wargs skull. Kili let his arrow pierce the Orc riders forehead, a smile on his face. He turned to see Cerys pull out her twin daggers, the daggers almost dancing in her hands as she ran towards an approaching Warg and Orc.

Kili started to shoot his arrows again, not able to get the image of Cerys's animalistic growl on her face as she killed the Orcs and Wargs.

* * *

Cerys ran towards a racing Warg and Orc, but she wanted the element of surprise. So Cerys jumped onto yet another rock, and she had her daggers dancing in her hands. Cerys ran across the rocks surface, which was incredibly high. With the agility of Elves on her side, Cerys did a double flip again, before landing on the Wargs back, right behind the Orc rider.

The Orc let out a screech of anger, trying to turn around, but Cerys had her daggers crossed over the Orcs leathery yet filthy neck, the daggers sharp edge drawing dark black blood from the Orcs neck.

_"I won't tell you anything, so get it over with, you bitch!"_ The Orc hissed in Black Speech, which Cerys understood, whilst trying not to fall off of the racing Warg.

_"Seasamin orqu." _Cerys hissed, and she ended the Orcs filthy life in one swift stroke, her daggers passing over each other in the Orcs meaty neck, the bone broken and ruined. The Orcs head toppled off of its body, the inside clearly open, with the bone attached to the spine and skull misshaped in an ugly and unpleasant way.

The Wargs life was over just as quickly, with two twin daggers embedded in it's thick skull.

Cerys ignored Kili's burning stare as she leapt off of the Warg swiftly.

* * *

Kili was snapped out of his burning stare when his Uncle yelled for him to get into the cave. Kili shot one more Orc, and turned to start for the cave where Gandalf and the rest of the Dwarves hid. What surprised them all was when Kili tripped over a rock that jugged out of the ground. Fili cried out in fear, and was about to go help his brother when Thorin held him back.

"Uncle, we must help him!" Fili exclaimed. Thorin saw the look of fear and worry on Fili's face, but he shook his head.

"We must go, Fili. The Lonely Hunter will help him. Now we must escape, for the safety of the rest of the Company." Thorin explained. Fili lunged for his Uncle, his face angry.

"You-" Fili's insult was cut off by Dwalin.

"I do not see where the path leads! Do we follow it or not!?" Dwalin asked gruffly. Bofur sighed, and shoved his way through.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur exclaimed.

* * *

Kili yelped when he fell over, his hands out in front of him as a sort of protection. He heard someone cry out his name, but he couldn't detect who it was. Fili? Thorin? Kili had no clue. His head hit something hard and sharp, getting a small scream out of him.

"KILI!" Cerys yelled. She rushed to him, ignoring Lord Elrond's protest from where she had stood. Cerys knelt down next to Kili, her burst of emotion shocking the other Elven Warriors.

"Kili, do you hear me?!" Cerys asked. Kili moaned in a reply, blood trickling down his temple where the rock had hit him. Cerys put her cold arms under his arms, and hauled him up, a bit roughly. Kili grunted, his head falling in between her shoulder and neck's crook. Horse hooves approached them, but Cerys ignored it. Soon Lord Elrond was the only one who wasn't hunting the Wargs and Orcs. He helped Cerys with Kili, so that she could set him on her horses saddle. Cerys shifted Kili, and he whimpered quietly. Cerys had a worried expression that surprised Lord Elrond.

_"Mani marte?"_ Lord Elrond asked as he watched Cerys get onto her saddle after Kili was seated on Hirveren.

"Nothing." Was all Cerys said in reply. Lord Elrond eyed Kili, and he whistled to signal to the Elven Warriors that they must leave.

"Lle auta yeste'!" Lord Elrond told Cerys, and she obliged. The Wargs and remaining Orcs had disappeared, leaving everything in peace. For now.

The Elven Warriors, Lord Elrond, and Cerys started for Imladris. The home of Elves.

* * *

_**I KNOW I KNOW! I WAS LATE ON THIS UPDATE, BUT NO WORRY! I WAS SO BORED ON THIS CHAPTER! BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! In the upcoming Rivendell chapters, there will be a lot of Kili + Cerys interaction. Mainly just them anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I 'll post the second chapter for Cursed on either Monday or Tuesday... :3 :3**_

_**Here are the translations;**_

_**Tenna' ento lye omenta= Until next we meet (Sindarin)**_

_**Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta= May your ways be green and golden (Sindarin)**_

_**Quel fara= Good hunting (Sindarin)**_

_**Namaarie= Farewell (Sindarin)**_

_**Mellonamin= My friend (Sindarin)**_

_**Lle desiel= Are you ready? (Sindarin)**_

_**Nadadith= Younger brother (Khuzdul)**_

_**Nadorhuan= Cowardly dog (Sindarin)**_

_**Seasamin orqu= My pleasure orc (Sindarin)**_

_**Mani marte= What happened (Sindarin)**_

_**Lle auta yeste'= You go first (Sindarin)**_

_**love you all!**_

_**~Lola**_

_**~Ave Atque Vale**_

_**(ps. you can ask me any questions you want answered in the either review/comments or private messaging! :P :) :D :3 thanks for everything!)**_


	10. Waking Up

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'i always end up waking up in the strangest places...'_

**_~Part X~_**

**_~Waking Up~_**

* * *

_Water engulfed Adalyn entirely as she hit the Lake's surface, the contact more powerful than just a small sting. It was electrifying, and not in a comfortable way. The water closed over her eyes, her mouth, entire body. It was cold to the touch, seeming as it was winter. Never had Adalyn felt, or more like been, so cold. Even the winters outside were warmer and less uncomfortable than this frozen water._

_Adalyn struggled for breath, the poison in her mind making her think that she wasn't in the Lake. Adalyn got gallons of water inside of her, the water bitter and cold. She was going to die. She was going to die in a Lake. How stupid._

_The water clung to her, her tunic clinging to her pale back. It was getting colder by every passing second. And Adalyn couldn't move._

_As she sunk to the bottom, struggling desperately for something to get hold of, Adalyn felt the darkness tugging at her soul. It was compelling, hypnotic. She never felt something so dark yet strong. It was... terrifying. _

_Adalyn gasped, more water in her mouth, and she silently screamed, bubbles erupting, floating to the surface of the Lake. Adalyn screamed once more, twisting in the ropes that bound her hands and feet together. She wasn't going to die in a Lake. She wasn't going to die! Adalyn let out one final scream, her throat clenching together, her lungs deflating, yet still desperately trying to get the oxygen it needed to stay alive._

_She was leaving. Adalyn was leaving the world, because of something like a Lake! _

_The darkness grew even more stronger, and this time Adalyn almost let it take her away. Take her away from this misery, this struggle, this hold for something that would and was never going to work._

_Adalyn let her eyes fall shut, as she sunk to the very bottom of the freezing Lake. Never had she felt so useless. So tiny. So hopeless._

_Just let go... let go of everything... _

_It was so hypnotizing. Adalyn wanted to let go, she yearned for it. The darkness could help her forget everything that has happened. Her past. Her murders._

_Everything just gone..._

_Adalyn finally hit the sandy Lake bed, her back bouncing off of the sand a couple of times before she actually stayed still. Still. Unmoving. Dead._

_The first part of the ritual was complete. Now she just needed to be brought back up, back from the darkness, the darkness that was a floating abyss, that wasn't anywhere near the Halls of Aerdrie, or the Pits of Sauron... It was nothing,... it was where the dead who had failed miserably in life yet accomplished well in life stayed,... but it was also where the "Forsaken" stayed. The "Forsaken" were the r__esurrected..._

* * *

Cerys didn't notice the gaze of someone all too familiar practically burning holes in her back. Not as if she truly cared at the moment. Right now she was angry and annoyed with someone else.

The miniature glass vase she had been holding in her hand exploded in glass shards as she clutched it with too much force and strength. Some glass shards bit into her cheek, but she ignored the sting. Her hand shook uncontrollably, her hand bleeding yet still shut tight into a fist.

"So close..." Cerys mumbled under her breath. So damn close to finding out what she was. What she had been created for! The books in the overflowing library of her Uncle's had only one part mentioning even a hint of what she was known as; "Forsaken." The book had been about the Halls of Aerdrie and the Pits of Sauron, though Sauron was never to be spoken of aloud.

* * *

Kili felt something soft and wet with a sweet smell on his temple. He could guess it was because of the head injury he had gotten when trying to reach the underground cave. The cave! Kili sat up abruptly, earning a gasp from whoever had been cleaning his wound.

Kili turned to find the owners face, and he was surprised that it was Cerys.

"I-i'm-" Kili stuttered, trying to apologize, but he couldn't find the words. Why was it so hard for him to speak around her? It wasn't as if she felt anything for him. Kili touched his left temple softly, the wound healed from the herbs and ointments but still bruised. Kili frowned when his fingers came back red however. But before he could ask about anything like what had happened or where he was, Cerys answered the unspoken questions for him out loud, as if reading his mind.

"You hit your head quite hard, Kili. I took you on my horse, Hirveren, to Imladris, or commonly known as, Rivendell." Cerys paused so that Kili could let the already spoken facts sink in his head. Then she continued;

"I healed your head wound, yet it still keeps bleeding for unknown reasons." Cerys let out a sigh, rubbing her thumb over the stitches she had gotten earlier from the broken glass shards that had gotten under her skin.

"I know what happened to your hand, Cerys." Kili tried her name out, used to calling her 'Lonely Hunter.' Cerys glanced up from her hand, her expression calm and frozen, but her eyes spoke otherwise. A mix of emotions & feelings hovered in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. Her eyes said everything that she didn't want anyone to know.

"So you were spying on me?" Cerys grumbled, not caring anymore what the Dwarf prince thought of her.

"It's not as if the pain will help you in any way. I know from experience." Kili whispered the last part, unaware that Cerys had heard him with her blessed Elf hearing. Cerys decided to sit down next to Kili. As she got closer, Kili slightly stiffened, unsure what she was about to do. Cerys let her hand pause near the pillows since they were next to Kili. Kili moved over, wincing when his head pounded against his skull. He could sure use one of those ache killers Oin had made just for him.

"I am sorry. I should have gotten there faster, or you wouldn't have your head wound." Cerys apologized, surprising Kili even more. Kili let his hand unconsciously move to her hand that rested next to his. Cerys flinched. Not used to making contact from people because of love, Cerys felt the need to escape from the now suffocating room. It became harder to breathe, the comforting cool air now a disturbing warm. But she didn't want to remove her hand from his. It was something she normally didn't feel.

She felt giddy, and happy, but at the same time, she felt as if she was suffocating in the open aired room. This was _not _good.

"You do not have to apologize, Cerys. You still ended up helping me, did you not?" Kili said gently. He drew small circles and patterns on her hand, his face staring down at the ground. Cerys shivered when his hand left hers, now tracing patterns on the outside of her wrist. Cerys felt a smile creep onto her face when Kili blushed. He probably didn't know that she had seen it, but she liked the fact that he thought so.

"Yes i did. But i am sorry... for not thanking you properly. Earlier, i mean, for the ache killers. It really did help." Cerys told him. Kili smiled himself, his smile bringing an even bigger smile to Cerys's.

"You mustn't worry about thanking me. I should be thanking you, Cerys." Kili replied, his voice lifting an octave when he pronounced her name. Kili turned her wrist over, so that he could trace the inside of it, but what he saw brought a shocked expression to his once happy face.

"Cerys, what are these?" Kili questioned her. Cerys ripped her wrist out of his grip with her face turning red with anger.

"None of your concern." Cerys stood up from the bed, holding her wrist against her chest. As she turned around to escape the suffocating room once again, Kili got up quickly, grasping her shoulder and spinning her around against the nearby wall. Cerys looked surprised, and she growled deeply in the back of her throat. Kili growled back, annoyance shining in his eyes.

"Must you make everything yours, Kili!" Cerys snarled. She didn't want him questioning something she barely knew about herself. The scars on her wrist were enough to worry her Uncles and her. She didn't need another soul worried.

"That wasn't nothing Cerys! That was something that shouldn't be there!" Kili exclaimed. His voice was tinted with worry. _Why had she hurt herself like that?_ He thought to himself. Cerys breathed heavily against Kili's chest, her voice hitching in her throat as she spoke.

"I barely know myself what it is, so don't ask me something i don't know." Kili had disbelief lingering, but he pushed it down. Something she herself didn't know about? They had looked like simple scars by the looks of it. Kili took her wrist once more, and he pushed her sleeve up, ignoring her protests against it.

Now that he looked more closely at the scars on her wrist, he saw that they had a pattern on them. The first scar was cut in a sort of lightning strike across her wrist, only on the inside. The next one went in a sort of 'U' loop, with another scar, this one perfectly straight and clean going through it, touching the surface of the lightning strike. What the hell?

"Don't ask me anything, for i do not have the knowledge, neither does any other being in these Halls." Cerys muttered with a sad expression.

Kili, his curiosity getting the best of him, asked her the question she had feared of him asking.

"How did you get the scars?" Kili still had his hand on her wrist, and his other hand on her shoulder, with her back up against the wall.

"I-i don-" Cerys got interrupted by one of her fellow Elf maids.

_"Lle desiel?"_ The Elf maid asked with a ringing light voice. Cerys quickly got out of Kili's hold, blush erupting in her cheeks.

"_Ale tela'"_ Cerys answered the Elf maid. The Elf maid nodded, a grin on her small face. The Elf maid left, with the door closed thankfully.

"Ready for what?" Kili asked. How long had he actually been out? A day, or more? He was about to ask Cerys, but she had a better question. Kili should have known that she would have asked. Everyone eventually did. It was why he never showed his knowledge.

"You know Elvish?" Cerys asked Kili. Kili sighed, and let her go, walking to the arch way that led to the small bath room.

"I taught myself Elvish after i got hold of Khuzdul. Uncle would have killed me if he had truly known what i did after my lessons out in the forest near our home. Fili suspected something, but he never confronted me of it. My mother, however, knew what i was teaching myself, and she handled it quite well." Kili rambled on, not realizing the surprised face Cerys had.

"Never have i heard of a Dwarf who spoke the language of their 'enemies.' Tell me, when have you ever really used it?" Cerys asked yet another question. She wanted to know more about this Kili. He seemed to be full of surprises. They both did.

"On trades, and hunts. I used to go to camps as well. It is actually quite surprising how many Men and other creatures know how to speak the language." Kili twirled a rose in between his fingers. He always fidgeted with anything he could find. A rose had been the victim apparently.

Cerys walked towards Kili, and what she did was something new for the both of them.

"Well,... i am glad that you know Elvish. I think it is quite unique and different from others." Cerys laid her hand on his shoulder, her fingers moving up to brush his mid-shoulder hair away. Her fingers froze in mid-stroke, the soft brown hair comforting and beautiful. Cerys started to run her fingers through, forgetting everything.

"Where did you have to go?" Kili interrupted her drifting thoughts, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh. We are both to attend the dinner Lord Elrond has. The rest of the Company is already here, waiting. You should go before they eat the rest of the food..." Cerys laughed, and Kili chuckled.

"Would you care to attend the dinner with me?" Kili asked playfully, his eyebrow higher than the other. Cerys laughed again, and she stroked his stubbled cheek, before letting her hand fall to her side.

"Go before me. I will follow you soon, no worry." Cerys said, with a faint smile. Kili nodded, smiling back.

"I will see you then,... Cerys." He left, leaving Cerys in a frozen stance.

She was falling for a Dwarf.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;3 ;3 ;3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**Do you like the Kili + Cerys interaction in this chapter?! I did, thought i was trying to make in slightly interesting, with the intro and her scars... who gave her the scars? MWUAHAHAHA! I like cliffhangers...**_

_**Lle desiel= Are you ready?**_

_**Ale tela'= After i finish.**_

_**I'll update soon! xoxoxo**_

_**~Ave Atque Vale**_

_**~Lola**_

_**(p.s. i love you all, and the next chapter will be the dinner scene, with some more Kili + Cerys interaction, + some holding hands... hehe)**_


	11. Stories of The Past

_**~Lonely Hunter~**_

_'these threatening memories won't stop burning'_

**_~Part XI~_**

**_~Stories of The Past~_**

* * *

Cerys let her fingers touch her lips, where Kili had let his hand feel her soft lips before he had left for the dinner he was to attend with his fellow Company. Her eyes were closed, as she relived the few minutes she had had with Kili. The Dwarf who she was falling for. Oh, she was screwed. Cerys let herself slide down to the marble floor silently, not caring at the moment about anything. He heart was beating loudly with a patterned rhythm, quick but strong.

Oh, she was _very _screwed.

Cerys let her hand fall from her lips. She kept her eyes closed, but she could practically see the room she was in. When she had stayed with her Uncle here, she had her fair shares of injuries in this particular room.

Cerys breathed a couple of times not all to quietly. Her heartbeat continued to beat like a drum, never slowing down. It was insanely annoying, but it brought a giddy and happy feeling to her lonely soul. For almost eleven years, Cerys had been alone, besides her encounters with Briya. Those were for different matters. Matters that weren't supposed to be spoken of.

Cerys opened her eyes, and pushed herself off of the marble wall she had been sitting up against. The coldness of the marble wall matched hers. Cerys followed Kili's fading path, opening the tall white wooden door, careful to not make any noise. Cerys looked both ways, before she stepped out into the light hallway lit by the suns rays. Cerys turned to start for the way that led to the dining area. Her Uncle had many dinners outside and they were always held in the same spot. On a balcony near the edge, with a view of the waterfalls and Misty Mountains.

The halls walls were all made of marble, shining bright from the suns rays that hit its surface. Cerys always ran her hand on the halls marble walls just for the pure enjoyment of the slick feeling. It almost reminded her of the water. But ever since the death of her parents, Cerys had grown an increasing fear of water. Lakes, rivers, oceans, even baths. The thought of the running water and rivers caused a shiver to ripple through her spine, the action completely familiar. Cerys let her breath come out in a white puff in front of her. The morning air was cold yet humid and sticky.

Her footsteps were loud and clear in the Halls of Imladris. Cerys's gray leather hunting boots had heels, for fancy measures. The rest of her outfit was obviously black. Cerys had a black tunic with the back of it lower than the front, and a black leather braided skinny belt that went around her hips twice, with her two daggers strapped to the sides on the inside. Cerys had black leggings on as well that were tucked into her boots, with about three throwing knives in each boot. Finally, Cerys had her Elvish blade hanging from her skinny belt next to her daggers, the very tip of the sword gleaming and unhidden.

As Cerys neared the dinner balcony, the laughter and conversations of her newly made companions very loud to her special hearing, she ran her right hand over her black leather bracers on her arm. Cerys's wrist had started to throb when Kili had revealed it and traced the symbol on her wrist of the unknown meaning of her scar.

Cerys squeezed her left wrist with her hand, then let her hand fall back next to her moving side. Cerys sighed lowly, another white puff of air escaping her lips in a swirling shape. She turned a left with the dinner balcony wide and open in front of her very own eyes. She saw her Uncle sitting at his mini throne with Gandalf and Thorin on either side of him. Cerys let her eyes travel over everyone else, trying her best to ignore the stare that a certain dwarf gave her as she entered the dinner balcony clearing.

Cerys was on the last step, when someone's hand was on her shoulder. She turned around slowly, even though she could already tell who it was.

Without turning around to face the 'stranger,' Cerys smiled with her teeth gleaming white.

_"Saesa omentien lle... Lindir." _Cerys spoke jokingly, sensing the same smile on the strangers face. The strangers let go of her shoulder, and Cerys then turned to face the stranger. She laughed when she saw the familiar smile on Lindirs face.

_"Nae saian luume'!" _Lindir exclaimed, and he embraced the person he had missed for over ten years. Cerys gladly opened her arms, allowing the welcoming gesture her best friend gave her. Cerys had her face in the crook of Lindirs neck, breathing in the familiar smell. Always flowers and herbs. The usual Lindir for her. Cerys didn't let go until Lindir stopped rubbing her back with his soft pale hands.

When Lindir had his hands on her shoulders, he laughed out loudly. His laugh was soft and calm like most elves. Unlike Cerys's, which was loud and rang like the chiming bells in the Iron Hills when the sun woke up.

_"Oio naa elealla alasse' Lindir!" _Cerys patted Lindirs back before she turned around to approach her Uncle and the others gathered around his dinner table. Cerys had her left arm draped over Lindirs neck, the gesture unusual for the elves, but a normal thing for Cerys and the kind of Men. Lindir chuckled when Cerys crossed her right arm over her chest whilst bowing down in the mean time, with her other arm still on the back of Lindirs neck.

"_Yallume!_ How are you all?" Cerys asked. She was happy as ever upon finally reuniting with her other half of her family. Never, in ten years, had Cerys properly smiled in such joy like this.

"At last it is, dear. Now, please sit down with us. There are certain matters i would like to discuss with us all." Her Uncle, Lord Elrond responded, with a hint of a smile on the corners of his mouth. Cerys knew he had to be serious at the moment, but she didn't mind his greeting. Her Uncle was a leader of course, and had to be serious and responsible at practically all times.

"Yes Uncle." Cerys let go of her hold around Lindirs neck, and went over to the all to familiar chair in the exact same spot where she had always sat at. Cerys sat down next to Gandalf silently. Lindir walked over to stand on the other side of Lord Elrond, his posture changed entirely, and his stare straight ahead. But Cerys could still see the smiles shadow on his face.

"What matters did you want to discuss Uncle?" Cerys asked. Cerys, from the corner of her eye, could see Thorins gaping expressions. It amused her entirely, causing her insides to laugh hysterically. How could one not laugh at the great Thorin Oakenshields shocked expression? It was worth seeing.

"Mithrandir had told and explained to me how you are involved with the Dwarves quest to reclaim Erebor, though i still do not understand how it has anything to do with you." Lord Elrond informed, though the last par was more of a question rather than a fact. Cerys pulled out one of her knives from her boot, fiddling with it without caring whether or not she nicked herself.

"I owe Mithrandir, Uncle. You may not see any reason behind this, but i do. I keep my promises." Cerys stated. She took in a thick and painful gulp of air between her clenched teeth. Gandalf watched her play with the dagger with her frail fingers, her not paying any attention to what Lord Elrond said next.

"I see. Anyways, Thorin, what were you saying before?" Lord Elrond turned to Thorin when he too realized Cerys wasn't paying any true attention to anything. Thorin had noticed it too, with a surprising thought that came along as well; _Just like Kili during his lessons..._

Soon Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Thorin began discussing and arguing over the quest to reclaim Erebor, without taking a further notice of Cerys who sat still with her dagger in her hands at the head table.

* * *

The Dwarves sat around floor tables, similar to the Chinese seating tables, with their bums resting on comfortable pillows. There were exactly two of them, diagonally placed on the dinner balcony. Most of the elder Dwarves sat at the one nearest Lord Elronds table, and the other one consisted of the younger Dwarves. Kili was amongst them, with his head bowed down as he secretly took great pleasure on the fruits & vegetables as their meal. Kili was different than other Dwarves.

Kili had one of the vegetable 'wraps' that had a thin layer of bread rolled around the mix of vegetables inside of the bread. There were mainly peppers, lettuce, tomatoes, and some avocado mixed together with spicy herbs and honey drizzled inside of it if Kili was right from the bite he had had.

Ori eyed the big piece of lettuce he held in his hand, and Kili urged him to try it. Dori had watched Kili gladly eat the vegetable wrap creation of the elves with delight, but when he had turned to see if his brother had fancied himself to anything rowed along the small table, his younger brother had a look of disgust written all over his face.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori hinted, a flinch of hope in his voice as he practically begged his brother to try the crunchy and healthy green leaf. Ori began to shake his head in an obvious 'no,' before answering his brother who constantly mothered him.

"I don't like green food." Ori let go of the green leaf, letting his head then to fall into his hands in shame. Kili was facing Dwalin, who was like his second Uncle for him, had to stifle a laugh at what he saw.

"Where's the meat?!" Dwalin asked gruffly, his voice thick with lingering anger. Kili took another bite into the vegetable wrap, happy that he enjoyed the food that they had been given to eat. At least he wouldn't starve if anything.

As Kili swallowed the big mouthful of the vegetable wrap he had taken, his gaze fell upon the girl sitting at the head table where Gandalf, his Uncle, and Lord Elrond feasted at. Kili saw her hands fiddle with a dagger of her own from under the table, her own gaze nowhere in particular. She placed her dagger on her lap, and reached over the tables edge to get her wine glass.

Cerys took a big sip of the strong wine, the smell of grapes and some other alcohol wafting into the air. Soon it'd be part of her breath in the evening.

Kili wondered how the wine tasted like, since in the Blue Mountains they only had ale and some other strong alcohol. He reached for his own wine glass, which thankfully was filled till the top of the curved glass. He placed the glass on the tips of his lips, and took a cautious taste. The wine slipped down his throat, and the bitter but strong liquid caused Kili to squinch his mouth and eyes together. The wine wasn't so bad, but it had a very sour-like taste to it at the end. He liked it.

All the Dwarves had seen Kili follow the Lonely Hunters moves, some of them smiling, and others frowning. Like Dwalin as an example.

Kili set the wine glass back down, and laid his hands into his lap. He felt stuffed.

* * *

Cerys finished her wine with a second swig, the red liquid all disappeared from the beautifully carved glass. Cerys saw Lindir follow her moves, and she winked at him, earning a wink from him as well.

Cerys excused herself, her Uncle nodding in approval, and Gandalf and Thorin simply continuing their discussion. Cerys went over to the she-elf who played the harp softly. Cerys sat on the edge of the balconies edge where the she-elf also sat down on. Cerys smiled as so did the she-elf, probably in respect.

"What musical piece are you playing, if i may ask, my _Mellon_?" Cerys questioned the she-elf. The she-elf moved her head to the side next to her lap, before she went back to playing the harp. Cerys took the small pile of papers that were laying next to the she-elf's lap, her eyes beginning to scan the music sheet.

* * *

Kili stared at Cerys, his mouth only barely hanging open a gap. Kili saw Cerys take hold of the music sheets, reading them over carefully with ease. Her eyes scanned every bit and piece, her mouth slightly twitching up into a smile when she saw something funny in the music sheet.

Dwalin took notice of Kili's stare, and he saw Kili suddenly wink. Dwalin turned around and quickly saw the two girls that were seated next to each other. One wasn't paying attention at all, but the she-elf that played the harp grinned from Kili's wink. Dwalin sighed. Most she-elves did if it was Kili. Dwalin turned back to face Kili, thinking that Kili had winked at the she-elf playing the harp.

Kili tore his stare away from Cerys, and was hit with the intense glare from Dwalin. Kili came up with an excuse, terrified if Dwalin had witnessed his previous stares.

"Can't say i fancy elf-maids. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones, and creamy skin! Not enough facial hair for me, although, that one there's not bad!" Kili moved his head, his eyes following the elf's graceful walk. Dwalin leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.

"That's not an elf-maid lad." Dwalin whispered gruffly. He was annoyed as it was, and he had Kili flirting with _elves!_

"W-w-what!?" Kili stuttered. Surely it was an elf-maid! Kili looked more closely, and when the elf revealed its face, Kili was proven wrong. It was an elf. No she-elf. Oh hell. All the Dwarves pointed at Kili, laughing at him, some with food in their mouths, and others with wine glasses in their hands. Kili blushed angrily, and he laughed along in embarrassment.

"Very funny." Kili muttered. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, and stood up from his sitting position on the pillow. Kili then turned to walk out of the balcony were everyone was seated at, and he left without sparing a glance.

Fili moved so that he could get up, and followed his brother. He had seen his brother act like this way too many times after going out to the market or something else. He always would have been made fun of, and when he was younger, would come back to the little house, crying in humiliation. A few times, Kili would hurt himself, by either ripping some of his brunette hair out, or he'd even secretly hurt himself to get rid of the fierce hollow pain in his chest from all the insults and punches he'd get from the Dwarves in the Blue Mountains.

"Kili!" Fili called out when he was ear shout from the Elves and Dwarves. Kili was near the infirmary, where he had been healed of his head wound by Cerys. Cerys. He wondered if she had noticed his sudden disappearance.

"_Nadadith_, why did you run out on everyone?" Fili asked his brother quietly, though he already knew the answer to his stupid question. Kili halted, and then let his back lean against the nearby marble wall. He hated it when Fili asked him that, when the answer was so easily known and figured out.

"Fee, you know better than anyone why i did." Kili murmured quietly with a harsh tone. He wasn't in the mood for any comfort. He just wanted some time alone.

"Fine then. Just come back when you've cleaned your mind, alright?" Fili told Kili. Kili nodded, muttering a yes before he turned around to face the other end of the halls. Fili sighed, and left his brother in peace.

* * *

Cerys had seen Kili leave the balcony abruptly, and she felt a stirring feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something like worry. She hadn't felt it in a while. Cerys thanked the she-elf, and got up from the spot she had been sitting at. She walked past her Uncle, who watched her, and past Lindir, who gave her a confused look when she went by.

"Not now." Was all she said in answer. Cerys went down the steps, following Kili's footsteps. Fili ran into her as she approached the turn into the Halls. Fili gave her a look, and was about to speak when Cerys cut him off.

"I am going to the library, Master Fili." Cerys said, and she practically ran past a mouth-gaping Fili.

* * *

Cerys quieted her foot steps as she approached the infirmary. She had a warm feeling spread over her, from the gut to her face. Cerys paused between foot steps, and let her fingertips touch her red and warm cheek. Her fingers were cool, and hey felt weird on her warm cheek. Cerys shook her head, and continued walking quietly.

Cerys looked both ways, and smiled when she saw Kili leaning against the mini balcony pillar next to the infirmary. Cerys creeped up behind Kili, and held her breath when she pushed Kili's back gently. Kili jumped, causing Cerys to laugh.

"You alright, lad?" Cerys asked whilst still trying to stop laughing. Kili smiled and he gently pushed Cerys as payback.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, really." Kili answered. He really wanted to be alone. It seemed as if Mahal was working against his wishes. Cerys stopped laughing when she saw Kili look down to the floor instead of her face.

"Kili, have you checked on your head wound?" Cerys asked Kili yet another question. Kili sighed.

"I didn't think that i would need to." Kili told her. Cerys nodded, and then suddenly grabbed Kili's left hand. Kili yelped in surprise as he was yanked from his position against the cold pillar. Cerys giggled quietly, and she started to break into a run, dragging Kili behind her as she ran down the halls.

Kili tried to get himself free from the strong grip on his hand but it was no use. Kili grunted when he nearly ran into one of the walls that turned into a corner.

"Cerys!" Kili groaned when his shoulder was close to hitting a corner. "Will you let go of me! I can follow you!" Kili exclaimed. He truly didn't fancy being turned into wall goo. Cerys giggled once more, and she let go of Kili, before she whirled around to see his flabbergasted face.

"What do you think?" Cerys asked Kili. Kili halted right before Cerys, with awe written all over his face.

The room they were in was pure beauty. The room was completely round, made out of a pale blue marble. There were two twisted pillars at the entrance of the balcony that was straight ahead. On one side of the room, there was a resting area with a bed mattress and pillows of all sorts of shapes and colors and textures covering almost every spot. There was a curtain of beads around the small resting area, but on the opposite side of the room, there was a table with a mirror. There were paintings and portraits of different places and people hanging on he wall behind the table with the mirror.

Kili walked closer to the wall of paintings and portraits. He reached for the portrait of a little pale girl with long wavy blonde hair. As he looked more closely, he saw that the little girl had very familiar eyes. The girl was smiling happily, as she held a red rose in her small hand. The little girl was in a meadow of tall green grass and flowers of all sorts surrounding the area. There were dark-looking trees in the background. Kili then realized with shock, that the little girl was Cerys.

Kili turned his head, and saw Cerys staring intently at him with something in her eyes. It looked as if she was holding back tears that fought to be free.

"Cerys,... are you alright?" Kili wondered what had caused the tears and up-bring of emotions. Cerys breathed out, and she simply walked stiffly to the balcony. Kili frowned, but followed her anyways.

The balcony had flowers, mainly roses, neatly covering the floor of the edge of the balcony. Kili noticed roses of a variety of colors everywhere.

"I brought you to this room because... i thought you'd want to know more..." It seemed as if Cerys had difficulty to word out anything. Cerys gulped, clutching the balconies edge tightly, her knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure she applied. Kili noticed that Cerys was shivering, her eyes shut together tightly as if she could ward off the threatening memories and nightmares away.

"If it's to hard for you, i understand. You do not have to make it worse for yourself Cerys." Kili whispered. He held her hand next to his, her fingers cold as ice. How did she get cold so quickly?

"No. I mean, it's not that it's difficult for me, but i've never told anyone about it before. I just feel like i should tell you." Cerys mumbled. She had lied about it not being difficult. It was hard for her to even remember her brothers damn name. Anything from her past as a child was painful.

"What did you want to tell me Cerys?" Kili curiously asked. Kili didn't want to push his luck, he could tell that just breathing was hard for Cerys at the moment. Kili squeezed her cold hand tightly, with enough force to cause Cerys to look down at their entwined fingers. Cerys's eyes slightly widened but she didn't rip her hand out of his grasp. The warm feeling felt good against her freezing hand.

Cerys blinked once, then twice before she breathed out again.

"I want to tell you about my family Kili. Everything." Cerys let out. Cerys felt a tear slip out of her eye, luckily not on the side of her face that Kili could see.

"Alright. Tell me whatever you want to tell me." Kili replied, his voice soft and tranquil. Cerys saw Kili watching her, as if expecting her to laugh in his face and tell him she was merely fooling around with him. But she didn't. Cerys pulled Kili down with her as she sat with her legs crossed over each other on the balconies floor. Cerys still held onto Kili's hand, and she felt the weird feeling flare up in the pits of her stomach. She really did have the urge to just-

"It's crazy... family i mean." Kili interrupted her crazy thoughts, which she was proud of him doing. Cerys stared at Kili's eyes, the previous events repeating themselves over again.

"You are quite right there." Cerys muttered under her breath. Kili, however, heard her and he chuckled.

"My father was killed during the Battle of Moria. My mother was devastated. I was barely able to even stand up when my family got the news." Kili told her. Cerys felt something tug at her heart, and she moved closer to Kili. Kili tried to hide the surprise from his face, but Cerys could easily read people.

"How did your brother react to the news?" Cerys questioned. Kili sighed, before he continued.

"Fili was only five years older than me. He understood things much better than me of course. But he tells me that he cried. Actually cried. You know, Dwarves grow very attached to their families. They'd do anything for each other." Cerys smiled at the last part. It was sweet in her opinion.

"Thorin always argued with my father though. He said my father was irresponsible. My mother of course disagreed. I can't really say anything about the matter though." Kili closed his eyes, trying to remember his fathers face. In the mean time, Cerys fought the urge to cry.

"My parents were married for twenty years." Kili opened his eyes so that he could see Cerys's face as she started to speak. The rough expression was back, plastered on her face as she began to tell Kili her entire story.

"My mother,... was a Sylvan Elf. A _Taur'quessir. _My father was of the race of Men. They met while my mother was on a hunting trip, and my father was coming back from a meeting in Ered Luin. My father told me that when he first laid eyes on my mother, he had felt a light flutter in his heart. He had described it as if staring upon Starlight. My mother had said that she immediately knew she would be with him." Cerys paused to take a shaky breath. As she shivered, Kili let go of her hand, and took of his fur coat. Cerys frowned in confusion, but when Kili leaned forward to wrap it around her back, Cerys shook her head.

"You will be cold Kili." Cerys pulled herself away, but Kili wouldn't take no as an answer.

"I am fine Cerys. I have more than enough to keep me warm. You need it more than i do and you know it." Kili watched her shoulders sag in defeat.

"It will be your blame if you catch anything." Cerys muttered. Kili laughed, a sound loud and beautiful to her ears. Cerys grinned when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and his other hand once again entwined with hers.

"At least i'll know you'll take care of me if anything."

"Of course." Cerys whispered under her breath, so quiet that even she could barely hear herself.

"Did you have any siblings?" Kili asked. He waited for her reply, but he didn't get anything. Kili turned slightly, and he saw a tear streak down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail behind as it fell onto her lap.

"Hey, hey. It's alright Cerys. You don't have to tell me anything." Kili rubbed her arm, going up and down to warm her shivering body.

"I killed him." Cerys said. Kili widened his eyes. She had what?

"Who?"

"M-m-my... B-brother." Cerys stumbled on the words she formed in her mouth. Images of the bloody dagger in her shaking hands, her older brother lying dead on the wooden floors of their rampaged home... They burned her mind.

"He-he,... tried to k-kill me. I-i-i d-didn't know w-what to d-do." Cerys let a sob rack through her, causing her to start into a coughing fit. Kili hushed her, and he hugged her against his warm chest. The warmth from his body radiated, as if it was a fire of her very own that she could touch but not be burnt by.

"I'm a m-monster..." Cerys sobbed. She clutched Kili's light blue tunic, as if he was the anchor to her safety and sanity.

"Shhh. Cerys, it's alright. You didn't know what to do. You were young, and were being attacked." Kili inhaled the scent of her, as if he couldn't get enough of her no matter what. Kili closed his eyes, as did Cerys.

Cerys buried her face into his necks crook, where she could feel the pulse of his neck beating like crazy. Was he scared? Cerys breathed in and out, trying to calm her wrecked body. She had stayed together for so many years, and _now _she had to break apart. Wait,... why was she even with him?! She shouldn't feel this way for anyone. She shouldn't be with anyone! The only thing she'll cause for the person is real pain, one so strong and hurtful. That's all she has ever done. At the end, she always leaves. She always has to leave.

"Kili, i-"

"Cerys it's fine. It's alright to be vulnerable you know. It proves that you do have feelings and emotions like any other person. It's what makes us unique." Kili whispered. Kili gave Cerys a squeeze before he let his head fall down a little. Before he could help himself, Kili slowly began to drift off, leaving Cerys alone and awake.

Everyone was probably gone, and resting in their own little balcony. Kili didn't really care if anyone was worried about where he went off to. He just wanted to stay, with his arm around Cerys. It was anything he could have asked for.

"You can always talk to me Cerys..." Kili mumbled before he dozed off completely. Cerys sighed, but she turned and smiled when she saw Kili smiling in his sleep.

"No matter what." Cerys whispered, snuggling herself deeper into the warmth of Kili's chest and arm. She already knew she wouldn't have any painful nightmares or memories tonight.

Not if she was with Kili.

* * *

_**YAY! MY STORY HAS NEARLY 3K VIEWS! *happy dance* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**I love you ALL soooo much! So what do you think of the Fili/ Kili brotherly interaction... wait, i meant the 'CERILI' interaction. Just guess how Fili is gonna react when he finds them snuggled up together in the morning.**_

_**Oh, and by the way you guys, the next 2-4 chapters are going to be based in Rivendell (aka. Imladris.) Cerys will be with Lindir, and Lady Galadriel as well.**_

_**AWWWW! But c'mon! Wasn't it cute! The whole 'Kili + Cerys' thing?! I wuv those too even though Cerys is my OC.**_

_**Oh, and i forgot to do 'DISCLAIMERS' for all the chapters,... so i' gonna do it now before i forget,... AGAIN.**_

_**DISLCLAIMER: I own nothing but my very own OC, Cerys!**_

_**Okay, i'll shut up now, and let you think this chapter through. I'll update as soon as i can,...**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**:) :) Love ya'll **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**~Lola**_

_**~Ave Atque Vale**_


End file.
